Unintended Consequences
by nakhodchivost
Summary: What if one day Takagi tease Nishikata a bit too much, causing him to run away in anger. Can their relationship return to normal after such incident ? How will it change and what is the ripple efect ? - First person POV -
1. Chapter 1

This is another practice run of writing first person point of view. I like the anime and decided to elaborate on a what-if scenario

* * *

"Stop playing around and take your seat!", Tanabe-sensei barked as he entered the classroom. He then proceeded to call out our names.

Ignoring the roll call, I took a worried glance to the empty seat on my left.

'Is he sick ? He is not still mad about yesterday, right ?', I sighed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"... I really should apologize ... running off after I tease him, he must be angry", muttering softly to myself.

"... Nishikata ...", Tanabe-sensei called. "Oh, forgot that his parent called", he added before proceeding to the next student on his list.

"Sensei, is Nishikata sick ?", one of the boys in the front piped out.

"Er ... no he is not", Tanabe-sensei replied.

'That's good, I can apologize to him tomorrow', I smiled.

* * *

Tomorrow morning come, but to my dismay his seat remained empty. Tanabe-sensei took our roll call as usual but skipped Nishikata's name.

"Sensei, is Nishikata still sick ?", one of the boys ask after roll call is completed.

"I don't think he will be coming to school in the next few days", he replied. Seeing the alarmed look on the boy's face, he added "Can't tell you more, sorry".

I felt like a big ball of rock has just dropped down by stomach.

* * *

The bell signalling the end of the day has just rung. While most student rush to stuff their bag and bolted out the door, a few linger on taking their sweet time.

As for me, I took a few glances to the empty seat on my left as I methodically empty out my desk.

'What should I do about Nishikata's absence ...', I pondered.

"Ne, Takagi-san. Do you know what happen to Nishikata ?", a small girl approach and ask me. Next to her stood the boy who ask about Nishikata earlier this morning.

I tilted my head and raised my eyebrow in question, "No, Mano-san why ?"

"Well ... you often went home together, so Nakai thought that you might know something", she glanced at the boy beside him.

"Sorry Takagi-san, I did not mean to imply anything about you and Nishikata. But I am just worried", he added with a sheepish look.

I gave him a small smile, "No problem, I did not know anything though". Nakai looked somewhat disappointed at my reply. "You should ask Tanabe-sensei, I will go too", I make up my mind and stood up.

Nakai gave a nod and started to walk to the door, Mano follow suit behind him with me completing the entourage.

* * *

I gulped down the can of juice and gave out a loud sigh. Sitting on a low fence I could not help to glance beside me, where Nishikata usually sat.

"Argh ... sensei is annoying" I gave out a shout.

Our visit to Tanabe-sensei does not yield anything new. He flat out refused to explain what is happening to Nishikata, saying that he cannot share what he know so far and that Nishikata's parent has not called with any update. He did not deny though that Nishikata might still be absent until next week.

'At least a week huh ... should I go visit Nishikata ?', I sighed.

Come to think of it, I don't think Nishikata ever give me his home address. I know that his house if not far from where we usually parted ways but I have no idea where it is.

"I guess I will try to search his house then", I jumped down with determination.

* * *

I glanced at my watch for the umpteenth time, shifting my weight as I did so.

"... is he really not coming ...", I muttered. "Or maybe I miss him ... ?"

I pondered for a few moments before finally strode towards the store. Once I enter the door, I took a moment to orient myself.

"Let's see ... magazine ... comics ... textbook ...", I mouthed as I peered across each shelf. I stopped at a section marked new release. A big stack of one particular book catching my attention.

"A new volume did release today", I gave a relief sigh.

It is somewhat a coincidence that I heard the ads on TV last night after the drama aired. I remember the book as Nishikata's favourite and that I catch him bought a past volume of it on this store.

I glanced at the cash register, a plump woman is currently serving a middle-aged man buying some sort of magazine.

"Good morning, Yoshida-san. The usual issues, right ?" she expertly scanned the magazine. "How is the garden coming along ?", she smiled making small talk.

As I looked around while trying to decide what to do next, a sign caught my attention.

"Maps, huh", I took a closer look and found a low shelf with various kind of maps. I skimmed their covers and found that while most is tourism spot maps, there are a couple of city maps too.

"Hmm ... this one is discounted", I took it down and glanced at the back cover. "Detailed municipal maps ... dated 5 years ago ? ... it is cheap though"

I glanced at the map in my hand, the new release shelf and the cash register.

"Excuse me, this just come in today, right ?", I show her Nishikata's favourite book.

"Yes it is, young lady", she smiled.

"Is there a boy about my height with black hair buying this today ?", I inquire, sliding the book over the counter.

"Today ... no ...", she shook her head. "But I think I remember that boy, very few boy came to buy 100% Unrequited Love", she chuckled.

"I see ...", I grimaced.

"Are you buying that ?", she nodded towards the map on my hands.

"Oh ... yes please", I hold out the map. "... and the book too ...", I added on a whim.

* * *

"Argh ... where it is ...", I gave a frustrated shout as I turned my head around.

Looking down at the map in front of me, I gave the area where I am a big X mark.

"Three days, one more road and I still have not find it", I grumbled.

The idea is simple, go around the area and scan the name board that people usually placed in front of their house. Hopefully Nishikata is not a common family name, so I should be able to find one house with that name on the board.

Well ... I have gone around peeking at all the board that I can find and no mention of any Nishikata. There are a couple of apartments complex and a couple of houses without any board. If this last road came up empty, I might have to resolve to knocking on those doors.

"Well, here goes nothing", I gave my bike a firm push down the last unverified road.

"Finally!", I gave a small celebratory shout as I spied the familiar characters I was desperately looking for.

It was a small two-story house with a space to park a car at one side, currently devoid of said car. Curtains was drawn on all windows facing the street on both floors. My finger hesitantly hovered on the doorbell button before giving it a gentle push.

I looked around as I waited. The houses on both side seemed to be about the same size as to the houses on the opposite side of the street, maybe part of a uniform block of housing. However the style of each house tend to differ indicating a personal preference over the final built.

To my surprise, no response came from Nishikata's house.

"Is Nishikata away too ?", I frowned before pushing the doorbell for the second time.

'Should I come back tomorrow ?', I debated.

"Who are you looking for, young lady ?", an old voice asked.

I turned around and saw an old lady with a grey apron standing by her gate on the opposite side of the road.

"Is this the house of Nishikata family ?", I tried to ask politely. "I am a classmate of their son. He has not come to school for the last few days, so I am wondering if he is sick".

"Yes, it is", she replied. She gave a few seconds of thought, "I think they went in a hurry a few days ago, saying something about going to the hospital", she nodded to herself.

"Hospital ? ... Who ?", I stuttered.

"What's your name, young lady ?", granny smiled.

"Takagi", came my reply.

"Takagi-san ...", she spelled out. "When I see them again, I will tell them that a classmate wanted to see their son", she added before turning around to go inside.

"Can I come back ... ?" I hesitantly ask as the old lady is about to enter her house.

"Sure, you can", she briefly turned back and smiled.

* * *

"Damn it, I am late !", I stormed out of the house, and quickly snatched my bike. With a furious pedalling, I rocketed toward the school. But even with adrenaline rushing through my body I couldn't keep up top speed for too long and soon my pedalling began to peter out.

Hence, I was able to recognise the familiar area where I usually parted ways with Nishikata, quickly decided to redirect my bike upon yesterday's route. I can hear my heartbeat became louder as my bike inched closer to his house. Then I glimpsed at the empty porch with those curtained window and felt as if cold water doused upon my body.

Letting out a tired sigh, I turned the left handle and started to pedal again. Little did I know that the door on the opposite house slightly opened and the old lady stood there watching my diminishing figure.

* * *

In a distance I saw three girls from my school sitting on a bench. Their forms becoming clearer as I drew near, I can now identify them as my classmate. Yukari, Mina and Sanae the trio that spend almost of their time together. Today was now difference since each was holding some sort of snack, no doubt purchased from the store behind them. I rang my bell as I approached, gave them a smile and wave before turning at a nearby intersection. However just as I turned, my tire went over a rather large rock, prompting me to hit the brake and dismount.

"Ne ... do you notice how Takagi-san acted strange lately ?", Yukari's voice drifted to my ears.

Hidden by the tall shrubbery planted alongside the road, I perked and tried to listen in.

"Hmm ... ?", Sanae seemed to ask for clarification.

"Like how she rushed into class yesterday or fell asleep over her desk at lunchtime today", Yukari tried to elaborate.

"We have PE before lunch", Sanae gave a curt reply.

"I think she watched late drama and overslept", Mina added her opinion. "Like how I binged on those action re-run and almost got late to school last month".

Of course that comment triggered a round of teasing from the other two girls and Mina defending her favourite show.

"Why the sudden interest in Takagi ?", Sanae sounded curious.

"I can't help to feel that Takagi is starting to act different, maybe around the time Nishikawa is absent", Yukari voiced her doubt.

"You still think that they are dating", somehow I imagine Sanae rolling out her eyes.

"Well ... it would fit", Yukari argued. "Nishikata is sick and Takagi went over and nurse him ... getting little sleep at night", she added.

"Meddling girl, she is perceptive though ... even if the reasoning is way off mark", I cursed softly.

Somehow I could not hear their conversation anymore, I decided that I heard enough and continued my trek home.

* * *

With a tired sigh I opened by bedroom door and placed my bag on my desk before collapsing on my bed.

"I am tired ...", I mumbled.

As I closed my eyes, my mind wander to the Yukari's conversation that I heard today. "Me, nursing Nishikata ...", I scoffed. "I wonder which hospital he is in ...", I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling.

At first I am tried to repeat my already-proven-sucessfull strategy on one hospital around the Nishikata's home. However the front desk refused to confirm or deny whether they have a patient with Nishikata's name admitted there, citing that such information is for family member only.

It has been almost a week since Nishikata is absent, so whatever is causing it must be serious. Furthermore, that old lady said that his parents left in a hurry, so it sounded like something urgent ... like an accident ... ?

"... Accident ...", that word left a bitter taste in my mouth and I can feel my brain started spinning of worst cases scenarios.

"No ... he can't be dead, there would be a memorial service by now if he is", I shook my head to stop any further gloom what-ifs.

As I shook my head, my eyes fell on the spine of a book placed on my desk. The book is 100% Unrequited Love, Nishikata's favourite, one that I buy on impulse last weekend. I can't help but remember his expression when I first bumped to him in front of that bookstore. How he tried to lie to me about what he bought and his expression when he learned that I already know before I ask.

Ah ... his expression is so funny ... It is still funny the second time I tease him about that book ...

Bit by bit my mind conjure out scenes as after scenes of our interaction, and as I drift into slumber a smile began to form on my face.

* * *

"Thank you for the meal", I muttered as I finish my dinner and pick up my tableware. "Have you done yet, mother ?", I stood up and ask for her empty plate.

"There is something I wanted to ask you about", she gestured for me to sat down.

Raising my eyebrow in confusion, I complied with her request.

"Earlier this week, did you went to a house of your classmate ... Nishikata ?", mother ask

"Yes, until now he is absence from school. So I search around and manage to find his house", I answered.

"Since you came back afterwards, I am assuming that you still wanted to visit him ?", she inquired.

"Wait ... how did you know all this ?", I blurted the first thing on my mind.

"His mother called me", my mom gave a curt reply.

"You have her number ? ... how ... why didn't you tell me ...", my eyes grew wider in confusion.

"PTA association, and you never ask", she chuckled.

"Oh ... so Nishikata has been released from hospital ?", I tried to get back to the initial question my mother asked.

"No, I will take you there this Saturday", my mother gave a firm head shake.

"Which hospital ?", I rapidly ask back.

"They have not told me ... and please don't go to his house again", mother glared at me.

"I won't", I slumped back into my chair and looked down. "Can I start washing those dishes now ?" I peeked at her.

My mother nodded and together we began stacking those dinnerwares.

* * *

"We are here", my mother voice drew me out of my musing.

I looked out the window and saw a four-story green building with large windows.

"Mom ... did Nishikata's mother told you what his sickness is ?", I ask with a slightly worried tone.

"Not really, she did say that it is not contagious ", my mother answered while shutting down the engine.

"His neighbour said that she heard there is an accident ...", I grimaced, curling my fist on the hem of my skirt.

My mother gave me a reassuring smile and gently touched my shoulder, ushering me out of the car. As we walked towards the entrance, a gust of wind blew. I tightened my overcoat and drew closer to my mother.

I let out a contented sigh as we enter the building and warm air enveloped by body. Mother walked towards a circular booth with Information sign hanging above it. A slim woman in long sleeved sweater and long skirt stood beside it, looking at us. As we approached the counter, she took a few hesitant steps forward.

"Excuse me, are you Takagi-san ?", she asked.

I looked at her and notice that she seemed tired and her eyes appeared sunken.

"Nishikata-san, I assume ?", mom asked in reply.

"Yes I am, please follow me", she bowed slightly and turned around.

As I walked behind her, I notice that how her hair tie that kept her bun seemed somewhat crooked. Also there seem to be creases on her skirt. I looked at my mother, but she just shook her head slightly. Hence, I return my gaze up front but focusing instead of the signs placed in the surrounding hallway. We pass many of such sign before I began to notice that Nishikata's mother seem to follow the sign marked Intensive Care Unit.

"Mom ...", I tugged at my mother's hand and gave her a worried glance. She just gave me a reassuring squeeze but kept her gaze forward.

I tried to keep my focus that crooked hair tie in front me and the sound of my heartbeat, ignoring everything else when suddenly Nishikata's mother push open a pair of door in front of her. I saw the label Intensive Care on the door and I stood frozen. My mother seemed to sense my hesitance and tugged me forward.

I follow her in mechanical motion, my mind unable to register anything except for the drum of my heartbeat. My mother seemed to be aware of my dazed condition, putting something on my head and wrapping another around my body before squatting down at my feet. Then she dragged me past another door and immediately I saw a row of bed, each end jutting out from the surrounding curtain. I forced my gaze downward, fearing what I would see on each one as we walked past.

Finally, we stopped. Nishikata's mother walked to the side opening part of the curtain. I felt a hand on my chin, raising my face upward. My gaze found the smiling face of my mother.

"It's all right", she mouthed. She then turned me around to face the bed.

On the bed lay the familiar form of Nishikata, or at least I assume that whoever in that bed is Nishikata since a mask cover most of his face with bandages around his head hiding his hair from view. My gaze fell downward towards his limbs, one is bandaged and another covered in cast. His body is covered in green garment, hiding several tubes that peeked out from its collar. Both of his legs are also covered in cast from above his knees to his toes and elevated over the bed.

I felt whatever residual strength I had on my body vanished at that instant. I sense my knees hitting the ground but strangely I don't feel any pain. Hot tears started gushing out, I squeezed my eyes tight, but they kept on flowing.

"... sorry ... I am sorry ...", I wailed over and over again.

There you go, please leave a review and tell me how to improve this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your kind review. Honestly I do not expect any review since the number of story for Karakai Jozu no Takagi-san can literally be counted with one hand. This chapter is largely pre-written so I am able to post the update within a week.

By the way I am trying to avoid having first name or area name since the anime / manga does not seem to mention any, but it seemed that I have to come up with some names for variety sake.

* * *

"Ouch !", my scream somehow sounded muffled.

I opened my eyes and tried to focus on the dark blob in front of me.

"A chair ... on the ceiling ... ?" I muttered in confusion.

The last thing I remember was going to bed, so is this a dream ? My mind seems to recall running, then slipping and falling. Maybe that is the dream, therefore I must have been awake now.

Suddenly a shrill of alarm broke the silence. Craning my head aside to locate the source, my eyes spied an overturned beeping clock.

"That's not supposed to be there, right ?", I frowned to myself.

I tried lifting my head but found it unresponsive. Next I tried moving my right hand but some sort of wrapping was preventing it from fully responding to my command. Luckily whatever it is does not impede my other limb, so I tried pushing myself to one side.

"Oomph ...", I successfully turned myself over, which resulted in my face being plastered to the ground. Luckily my right hand managed to broke free so I can try to push myself to crawl out of whatever cocoon that encircle me.

"Fuih ... finally ...", I half shouted as my feet managed to kick off the offending restraint. Hurriedly I slammed my hand and the offending alarm was cut off.

Casting a look around I saw my blanket crumpled between my bed and the floor, so I hasten to pick it up and properly fold it. I then put back the clock on my bedside table before opening the curtain.

"Argh ... too bright", I squinted as sunlight broke in to illuminate my bedroom.

A knock on the door interrupted my antics. "Wake up, breakfast is ready", my mother shouted.

"I'll be right there", I shout back.

* * *

Stepping through the classroom door, I nodded towards the Nakai and Mano before making a beeline towards the back corner, where my seat is. Once there I turned aside and sat with my back against the wall. My gaze fell down on the empty table in front of me. That seat has stayed vacant for two weeks now.

"Ano ... Takagi-san ...", someone called out.

I shifted by gaze and saw Nakai stopped short of my desk. Mano's face peeking out at his right side.

"Yes, Nakai-san ?", I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Do you really not know when Takanashi is coming back ?", he ask hesistantly.

Ah ... I really should not told them that I have visited Takanashi. But then they would have dragged me to question Tanabe-sensei again and I would have to listen to his excuses. The man can at least said that Takanashi has an accident and as a result was currently hospitalized.

I shook my head in reply. "His mother said that they would let us know via Tanabe-sensei if his condition improved".

Nakai looked like he wanted to ask another question but kept his mouth shut.

"When will you visit him again ... can we come too ?", instead Mano's timid voice raised that question.

Will I ? I trembled at the possibility of seeing thim again. After all I collapsed the last time I did.

"I think the hospital said family only", I grimaced. "It was a special exception so that we did not keep bothering Tanabe-sensei", I tried to reason.

"You did see him, right ?", Nakai sounded uncertain. "... How bad is it ?"

Oh come on, do you have to remind me of that sight ? How Nishikata is wrapped from head to toe with machines beeping around him. Nakai, you are a cruel man !

Nakai must have noticed my pained look. "It's pretty bad, huh ..." he muttered. "Sorry to bother you, Takagi-san", he added apologetically before going back to his teast with Mano in tow.

'Arggh ...' I laid my head against the wall, my eyes getting moist. I wonder if the tears would erase that gruesome image from my mind.

'Yeah, right', I can hear my guilt mocking me. 'You pushed him to far, the least you can do is bear the burden'

* * *

"Try not to get injured. You have exams coming up", our gym teacher shouted.

If I injured myself, would I ended up in cast like Nishikata ? I pondered as I go through the motion.

"Ne ... Takagi-san ...", someone interrupted my suicidal train of thought.

I looked up and saw Mano doing the exercise in front of me.

"Hmm ?", I raised my eyebrow, while continuing my exercise.

"Sorry about yesterday, Nakai is being rude", Mano explained.

'Rude ? ... maybe she meant insensitive ?', I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"It must have been hard ... to see Takanashi-san's condition in the hospital ...", Mano trailed.

'Ah ... that's what she means', I nodded in confirmation.

"We won't push you further, but if you want to talk about it ...", she kindly offered.

"... Thanks", I said after a few seconds of silence.

Mano accepted my reply and having finished warming up, moved to the waiting area. My gaze followed her as I pondered whether or not to accept the help. I know I could not tell them everything, my guilt and shame would not allow that relief. But maybe some talk would be beneficial to lessen the burden.

* * *

"Come on, I wanted to buy a good luck charm", the ever bubbly Mina dragged her two friends to the kiosk on one side of the temple.

"I think you better spent your money on study guides", came the monotone reply from Sanae.

I watched the scenes with exasperation, 'Why do I allow myself being dragged allong with this ?'. I looked back and saw the rest of the girls still waiting for their turn to pray before the bell.

"Yukari need to stop stealing glances at me ...", I sighed. "Thankfully, this is a girls only outing", I muttered as I saw Mano climbing down the steps toward me. Nakai has been awkward so his absence is a relief.

"You are not buying any charm ?", Mano tilted her head in question as she stood beside me and looked towards where Mina and her gang is.

"To be honest I rather went to the library and do another revision. But you guys dragged me here anyway", I rolled my eyes at her.

"You looked like you need a change of scenery, Takagi-san", Mano smiled back. "I'll go and see if they have sany kind of get well charm for Nishikata", she hopped down the stairs without waiting for my reply.

I stared at Mano's receding back while my mind slowly replayed what she just said. 'A charm ... for Nishikata ... should I get him one ?', I contemplated. 'Wait a minute, do they have charms for operations and accidents ? ... I have seen a few for good health ...'. my mind goes off tangent.

I saw the last group of girls coming down the steps towards me. Looks like everyone has finished their prayers. Hopefully now we can get this over with and I can go home.

* * *

"Oh, come on ... where is that temple", I half shouted to myself as I encounter another dead end.

Inwardly I cursed at Mano for putting this crazy idea in my head. It started as an innocent question from Mano to the temple attendant, who tried to be helpful and ask one of the monks. Apparently there is a small shrine with a patron god that specialized in recovery from accidents. Unfortunately that temple is located at the other end of town.

For this reason I am spending my weekend getting of from a train half a dozen stops from my usual station and walking around trying to find an obscure temple. The ticket attendant did gave me a general direction, but I am forced to figure out the rest.

"I am seriously starting to regret this", I muttered as I back-tracked my route and tried to go another way.

After half and hour of circling about I spied a red color at the end of the road.

"If this is not the temple then I am going home", I decided as I walked closer.

Luckily it is indeed a temple gate that I saw. But there is no sign at the entrance so I steeled myself for a steep climb to find out if I indeed get to the right place.

"Hmm ... the sign did say Tenomonji", I read the wooden board at the end of the stairs.

Reaching the bell, I dutifully rang it before bowing.

'Kami-sama ... please have Nishikata recover and go back to school ... I beg you. Give me a chance to redeem myself ... I will do anything to make up for my mistake'

Finishing my prayer, I went around to the back where I assume the rest of the temple is. As I suspect I saw a small kiosk with rows of charms in front of it.

"Wow ... it's expensive ...", my breath hitched as I saw the price tags above each one.

But having spend so much effort getting here I can't really come home empty handed, right ?

* * *

I walked down the hall with a loaf of bread and a pack of milk. With a purposeful stride I enter my class and headed towards my desk. I fiddled with the packaging, trying to hold my grumbling stomach at bay.

'Urrgh, red bean paste ...', my mouth grimaced as I took a bite of bread.

'Beggars can be choosers, right', I sighed as my teeth tried to mulch those dreadful pieces quicker.

As I popped the last piece into my mouth, I twisted the bottle cap open and tried to wash it down. However, a bit of it seemed to stuck in my throat, causing me to cough.

"Are you all right ?", a female student in front of me asked in concern.

I took a gulp of milk and nodded in reply.

"Anpan and milk ? That's an unusually light lunch, Takagi-san", she frowned.

'Did she just implied that she remembered what I usually buy ? ... Well, it's usually some sort of sandwich, so I guess it is easy to notice', I inwardly sighed.

"Study guides are expensive", I tried to give a convincing lie.

Luckily she nodded in understanding before turning back to her lunch mates.

'Thank god for exams', I send out a silent praise.

* * *

"I'm home ...", I called out as I enter the house.

"Welcome home", unexpectedly my mother's voice replied back. She is sitting on our couch, reading a magazine. "How's the last day of exams ?", she asked.

"I'm just glad it's finally over", I muttered. "You were home early mom", I raised my eyebrow in question.

"There is something I wanted to tell you", mother patted the seat next to her.

Dutifully I sat down, feeling slightly worried about this dubious development.

"Nishikata's mother earlier today, apparently yesterday he has regained consciousness again", she smiled.

I felt rays of sunshine peeking out of my gloom and doom cloud. 'Yes ! my prayer's has been answered'

"Wait a minute ... yesterday ? ... again ?", I blurted out the first few things I notice.

"She did not say anything about the first time, just that his doctors has done a through examination after his was awake yesterday", my mother patiently explained.

"... and ... ?", a tingle of fear seeped into my question. 'Please let him be all right ... please ...', my heart franticly shout out.

"The doctor is hopeful that he can be moved out of intensive care. But they will also run additional test to make sure", this time my mother reached out to grab my hands and smiled. "They just wanted to be through, no need to worry".

"Can ... can I come and visit him ?", I stuttered while looking pleadingly to my mother.

"Maybe once he is moved to regular rooms", she answered with a calming pat on my hands. "Aiko promised to let me know as soon as possible".

"Can I go to my room ? I need to process all this", I tried to hold down from snivelling.

My mother just gave me a warm hug before letting me go with an understanding smile.

"Ah ... nothing like a good soak and a full stomach to end the day", I grinned as my hand guide a blow dryer through the length of my hair.

"Mom cooked quite a feast today", I smiled as I recall having second portions of my favourites. "I guess she wanted to celebrate."

As I finished drying my hair, my gaze met a piece of charm hanging on the vanity mirror. As a result, after turning of the dryer I picked up said charm.

"I guess my prayer has been answered", I muttered. "I need to remember to give this to Nishikata when I visit him", a small smile grace my lips.

My mood definitely improved today, way better then I had felt for the last couple of weeks. Moreover it will likely keep on improving since we have graduation in a couple of weeks and then holiday. I will have more than enough time to visit Nishikata. I can even visit him daily if allowed.

Suddenly a yawn interrupted my happy train of thought. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table and saw that it was slightly over 9 PM. Well, I suppose I can go to bed early today.

I climbed into my bed still clutching the charm. As I tucked my blanket over me, I got the feeling that tonight sleep will have an invigorating one.

* * *

I thought that I would end this chapter in a somewhat happier tone compared to the last one. In the next chapter I hope to have some scenes from Nishikata's point on view. As usual, please leave a review and point out what I need to improve.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys for the delay, writing scenes from different point of view is much harder than I initially predicted. I have a hard time keeping each point of view distinct and persistent.

Your review warmed my heart, it felt good to know that my story is good enough for you.

I also decided to add a first name for Takagi since I wanted to have scenes from the point of view of Takagi's mother.

* * *

Slowly I blinked my eyes open, entangling myself from the clutch of sleep. My gaze came to focus on the white tile ceiling above me.

'Good, I am still in the hospital' my mind gave a sigh of relief.

"Good morning Takanashi-san", a happy voice rang by my bed along with sound of curtains being retracted. Not long after, the familiar face of the hospital's nurse came to view.

"Do you have a good sleep ?", she asked.

I just nodded in reply, leaving her to jot down a few notes on her clipboard. She briefly ducked out of view before popping back.

"You better fill up that bag so I can take it away. Don't want your friends to see that, right ?", she smilled and go out of the room.

'Right ... forgot about that. At least she has the courtesy of giving me some privacy', my mind quipped as I try to do my morning routine.

As expected, the nurse re-enter the room with the bucket in her hand, no doubt containing the replacement bag. Quickly she ducked under the bed and pop back up.

"I will be back in half an hour with your breakfast. Hopefully, there is enough time afterwards to tidy you up before your friend arrive", she smiled and left the room.

"I really wish she won't come", I muttered.

Really, I do. I am not looking forward to Takagi's teasing, especially with me practically strapped down to the bed. Maybe I should ask her not to do any teasing. After all I got nowhere to run from her, if she insisted in doing so.

'Running, huh ...', I glanced at leg legs, both in cast and suspended above the bed.

"All this because I forced myself to practice running ... this really sucks", I shook my head bitterly.

"Are you sure you can do this by yourself ?", my mother asked the minute she stopped her car by the hospital entrance.

"I'll be fine. Are you sure you can pick me up ? The call sounded really urgent ?". I tried to calm down my mother.

"Yeah, they suddenly need my help there right away", mother rolled her eyes in disbelief. "But I am sure this won't take long so I'll pick you up at lunchtime"

"All right mom, don't be late", I opened the door and exit the car. Immediately it lurched forward and zipped out of view.

"I'll be fine ... Just follow the sign", I tried to encourage myself as I walk past the entrance.

Thankfully there were plenty of helpfull sign to guide me, so I soon find myself pacing the hallway of the fifth floor towards the treatment hall.

"503 ... 504 ... 505", I counted the room number until I got to where Nishikata is supposed to be.

The door is currently closed so I took a moment to prepare myself.

"I got this ... say I am sorry ... don't tease him", I took deep breaths and repeat those words.

As my finger reached out to the door, it suddenly opened and a nurse came out carrying a tray and a pouch.

"Excuse me, is this Nishikata's room ?", I ask her for confirmation.

"Yes, it is", she said as she took a few steps back. "Nishikata-san, you friend is here", her voice sounded from inside the room. A few seconds later she popped out again. "Please go ahead", the nurse gestured as she continued to walk out.

Unconsciously I patted my hair and run my hands along my blouse. Then I took a step into the room, with trepidation.

I glanced at the clock by the wall as a nurse gave my hair a final comb. It's almost time for Takagi's visit, luckily she was just about finished giving me a wipe and tidy up after breakfast. Thankfully the other beds are empty so no one bare witness to that embarrassing moments.

"There you go all done", the nurse smiled as she tidied up her tools.

Pretty soon Takagi will be here. First I need to ask her not to tease. Then I guess I will ask for any update about school. Class should be winding down after by now since it is almost time for graduation, I wonder if they will allow me to take makeup exams.

"Nishikata-san, you friend is here", the nurse interrupted my wandering mind.

I nodded my thanks and kept my gaze on the door as she exited. In came Takagi, as expected.

'Takagi looked different ... That one piece skirt looked classy', my mind gave a review as soon as she came to view.

'Is she hesitating ? That's wierd ... surely she cannot be afraid of hospitals', I frowned at the timid look that Takagi showed.

"Good morning, Nishikata", Takagi tried to smile as she approached.

Immediately my eyes were drawn to the pair of hair clip on the side of her head. Red in color, they have a single similarly colored flower in the end. Their sizes are not too large to dominate, just enough to give an attractive accent. I guess it complemented her well.

"Morning, Takagi-san", I gave her a polite reply while waiting until she stood by the bed.

As Takagi approached, she undoubtedly noticed all the cast and bandages that I am in, so I tried to watch her expression to determine her reaction. To my surprise I saw some relief but the scared vibe that I sense earlier did not completely go away either.

'This is wierd ... She has good poker faces, doesn't she ?', I frowned.

Silently Takagi approached my bed and sat on a chair there. "Nishikata ... I ...", she tried to speak.

"Takagi-san, will you do me a favor ?", I wanted to make sure that she does not tease me.

"What is it ?", she blinked.

"Don't tease me", I stared at her intently, watching her eyes widened but no other visible reaction.

'When we go home together and the guys invited me over top play games. I think I said something like I prefer to be with her than play games ... She just stood frozen at that time', my mind tried to recall a similar reaction.

"Of course, not while you are here", Takagi answered with a smile.

Hearing her reply, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I ask about what happened ?", this time Takagi tried to gauge my response.

"It is dark, I think I slipped and bumped into a broken fence. Then I fell over and a car went over my legs", I gave a highly edited and condensed version of what happened.

Takagi grimaced. "They will get better, right ?"

I shrugged in reply. "Anyway, how is school ?", I tried to change the topic.

* * *

"Welcome, table for two ?", a young man greeted us as we enter the restaurant. He then led us to a table by the window.

"Would you like to order right now ?", he asked once we are seated, giving us two menu sheets

"Spaghetti for me", I slide the menu back towards him.

"Omelet rice", my daughter ordered. "And a half portion of hamburg steak", she added as she returned the menu.

"Thank you for your order. You can choose your own drinks by the counter", he pointed towards the back where there is a long table with several soda machines, two pots of what I assume were coffee and tea, several pitchers of juice and two large pitchers of water.

I turned my attention to my child, sitting sulking in front of me. I took note her hairpin, she rarely wear any, and the outfit that she chooses. A stylish one piece dress with an overcoat, slightly above her normal clothing.

'I wonder if she intentionally dressed up this nice for him', my mind chuckled.

A loud rumble interrupted my inspection. My daughter sunk further into her chair, both hands covering her stomach in embarrassment.

"You really are hungry", I chuckled.

"That's because you are so late !", she replied with a pout. "Plus I missed breakfast", she mumbled softy.

"Sorry, the event run into some delays", I rise out of my seat. Her eyes followed my movement, but she stayed silent.

I walked towards the drink counter, observing the available option while trying to make my choices. Soon I sat back and slide a paper cup towards my daughter.

"Water ?", she raised her eyebrows.

"They only got apple and pineapple juices", I shrugged while taking a sip from mine. She sighed, opting to run her finger on the rim the cup instead.

'Yeah, even their coffee tasted average', I grimaced.

"So, how is Nishikata ?", I tried to break the silence.

"Better ... I guess", she kept her gaze on the cup.

"But ... ?", I tried to pry her for further detail.

"It still scared me", her reply came out, vague and succinct.

"What do you mean ?", I kept my gaze on her.

"The cast and bandages ... knowing that I unknowingly caused all that", she took off her hand from the cup and kept it fisted on the table.

'Ah ... she still can't get over her guilt', I guess that will take a while. I really hope that this ends up soon in a good note. She is too young to bear such burdens.

"Did you talk about anything else ?", I tried steering the topic to something less gloomy.

"School, exams and the end of term ... Nishikata wished he could be there at the start of the new term", she raised her gaze towards me.

I took another sip of coffee and match her gaze. Clearly she has something to say, I just need to wait it out.

"Ne mom ... do you think he can ?", come her question as expected.

"Hmm ... I wonder if he can ...", keeping my tome level

"Cousin Hikari had a cast on his leg last year, right ? When he was about to enter high school ? And it took him about a month to heal ?", this time I can clearly hear hope in her question.

'I wonder how I should break the news to her ', I sighed while putting down my cup.

"Listen to me, Yui", I reached out and grabbed her fisted hand. "Even if those casts are removed in a couple of weeks, it does not mean that he can just jump off his bed and walk the next day. Most likely there will be a rehabilitation period. Then he needed to catch up of last term material and take makeup exams", I tried to lay out my reasoning as clearly as possible.

"What are you trying to say, mom ?", she tried her best to follow but clearly there are things in there that she could not understand.

"Pray for him. Wish him speedy recovery. But also be prepared for the worst thing that could happen", I summarised as I let go of her hand.

She opened her mouth, trying to protest. However, any further action is thankfully interrupted by the arrival of our waiter.

"Thank you for waiting. Here are your orders", he said as he laid down our plates on the table.

As the waiter went away, my daughter's stomach decided to let out another protesting roar.

"Come on. let's eat", I chuckled at the timely intervention.

* * *

"It's too hot ... maybe I should wear a shirt instead", I nervously tugged at my long sleeve as my feet took me past the some what familiar hallway.

"And the collar itched too", again I mumbled as my finger scratch the turtleneck's collar.

As I approached my destination, I noticed the closed door making me hesitate.

'Should I knock ?', I glanced at my watch. 'Still too early for visiting hours though, maybe I should wait'.

I about to turn around and walked to the waiting room that I just passed when the door suddenly opened and the same nurse came out carrying a tray with empty bowls and eating utensils.

"Sorry, I know it's not visiting hours yet but can I come in ?", I ask the nurse.

"Do you mind waiting a couple of minutes ? I need to change something first", the nurse said as she hurriedly walked towards her station.

I decided to walk towards the other end of the hallway, where a window is placed. Instead of looking at the scenery, I choose to observe my reflection instead. Briefly I touched both hairclips on the side of my head and tugged on my collar and sleeves. Satisfied, I walked back and stood beside Nishikata's door.

Soon the door opened, the nurse come out carrying a bucket. I peeked down and saw a plastic bag containing some sort of yellowish liquid.

"You can come in now", she said that she walked towards the opposite end.

As I walked in, I noticed that three of the other beds were still empty. Nishikata is looking at me with a frown on his face.

"Morning Nishikata", I smiled as I stod by his bed.

"You are way early", he sounded as if he is grumbling.

Thankfully most of the bandages were gone, though I can see some pink skin on his forehead where a bandage used to be. Both of his legs were still in cast and part of his left arm is also had the same wrapping.

"Holiday just started, so I still wake up early I guess", I smiled back as I took note of various equipment around him.

It seemd nothing had changed from my first visit. Gone were the mask and tubes sneaking under his collar. One tube remained attached to his left, coming from a clear plastic bag hung by a pole on the opposite side. I walked towards it in order to get a better look.

'Hmm ... the bag looked smaller and the content is clear ... I wonder where that other bag was placed', I pondered as I looked around.

"What are you looking for ?", this time Nishikata sounded suspicious.

"That nurse is taking out a plastic bag with a yellow liquid inside ... I wonder where it came from ...", I ignored Nishikata's panicked expression and squat down to check under his bed.

'Ah there it is ... but it's empty ...', I frowned.

"Nishikata, what is this bag for ?", I pointed towards said bag while looking up at him.

"I have no idea", Nishikata said in a clipped tone as he looked the other way.

'Hmm ... he is acting rather weird'

"Really ?", I tiltled my head in confusion.

"You said that you would not tease me", he grumbled. "Yet now you do", he glared at me.

"I am just being curios", I smiled, hoping to calm him down.

However Nishikata kept his glare, furthermore his scowl intensified. I need to do something to dissipate his anger.

"Oh, right I forgot ...", I dipped my hands into my shoulder bag. "This is for you", I took out the charm that I previously bought and and hand it out to Nishikata.

This time he looked at me puzzled as he plucked said charm.

"A charm ? For what ?", Nishikata turned it around to inspect it.

"The temple said that it was a get well charm for operation and such", I tried to remember what the attendant told me.

"Thank you", Nishikata nodded as he put the charm on his bedside table.

I smiled back and unconsciously raised my right hand to my ear to tuck an loose stray of hair.

'Should I tell him now that I am sorry ?', I debated.

"Ano ... Nishikata ...", I tried to get his attention.

Nishikata turned towards me and raised his eyebrows in question.

"I'm sorry !", I half shouted as I bowed towards him.

"What for ?", his tone sounded guarded.

"For teasing you that day, Your mother said that you go out right after you arrived home, saying something running around the block", I elaborate while keeping my head down. "It's because of what I said, right ? That you are a slow runner and cannot keep up with me ", I took deep breath to calm myself.

For a few seconds silence reigned. I dare not to look up, too afraid to find out what kind of expression Nishikata wore on his face.

"Apology accepted", Nishikata finally answered.

'Huh ? What does that mean ? He really forgive me ?', my mind shouted incredulously.

"That's it ? You are not mad at me ?", this time I stared at him with a puzzled look.

"I am, but you said sorry so that's it", Nishikata explained in a calm tone.

'I could not forgive myself, but he forgave me that easily ? How could he ?'

"That's a relief", I mumbled as I sank down on the chair by his left side.

A sudden click raised me from stupor. I looked up and find Nishikata looking at his phone.

"I finally got Takagi to broke her poker face", he smiled. "And I got it on camera too", that smile grew into a grin.

"Delete that right away !", I lurched forward trying to grab his phone.

Nishikata raised his right hand upwards and away to keep me from taking his phone. Unknowingly I put my hands on Nishikata's left, the one put in cast, to balance myself as I tried to tiptoe and reached for it.

"That hurts", he winced causing me to recoil back in fear. "This need to be handled with care, you know", he added in a mocked glare, raising his casted left arm to me.

"I am sorry", I apologised.

'I almost hurt him ... again. I really need to think twice before doing anything', I berated myself.

"Arghh ... I wish they would take this off sooner ...", Nishikata groaned as he tried to scratch the inside of his left arm.

"Did they tell you when it can come off ?", I pounced at the change of topic.

"Next week, maybe", Nishikata shrugged. "Those though will stay for a couple of weeks more ... probably", he pointed to his legs.

'Didn't my mother mention something about rehabilitation ?'

"Ne Nishikata ... you can go back to school after that right ?", I hesistantly asked.

"Hmmm ... I wonder ...", Nishikata trailed off. "Did anyone miss me ?", he looked at me expectantly.

"Nakai asked about you. The other boys too", I pretend to ponder. "I think Tanabe-sensei missed you, he did paused awhile after calling out your name in roll call on graduation day".

"Really ?", Nashikata's eyes widened in disbelief. "That's a little bit creepy", he grimaced.

"Yeah, I agree", I nodded.

And so I told him some more story about what happened in our class. That went for about thirty minutes, but eventually I ran out of stories to tell. I wanted to ask Nishikata to tell his story but he seemed to be occupied with his phone.

"Arggh ... I am bored", Nishikata exclaimed.

"Maybe you need to change your phone ?", I smiled and ask with a teasing tone.

Immediately Nishikata stared at me with a frown.

"Sorry, I am being rude, aren't I", he smiled sheepishly.

I just gave him a knowing smile. "What are you doing on the phone ?", I asked.

"Chatting ... with the boys", he sighed.

"And you got bored ?", this time I am the one who frowned at him.

"Well ... they did not reply back", he let out a heavier sigh.

"Hmmm ... maybe they are busy", I tried to placate him.

"Yeah, I got stuck here while they are playing around", he pouted.

"Do you want to play ?", I asked as a sliver of idea came to me.

Nishikata looked at me with suspicion, clearly expecting some sort of teasing. I will need to defuse his fear.

"I think I have some board games at home", I started my explanation. "Maybe I could bring one of them and we can play ?"

Nishikata still stare at me with suspicion, as he began to ponder at my suggestion.

"If you give me your number, I can text you the games that I have", I tried to further reason with him. "Then you can choose the one you want to play"

Nishikata pondered for a few more seconds before nodding. I tried to suppress a giddy smile on my face as I took out my phone to receive his contact info.

* * *

With a sigh I plopped down on the floor. All around me were chaos with opened drawers and upturned cardboards.

"One ... two ... three ... four ... five", I counted a set of three boxes stacked by the door and two more in the middle of the carnage.

Gingerly I stood and picked up the two boxes, grabbing a tissue paper from my desk to clean them up. Then I do the same to the stack by the door. Then I placed them on the foot on my bed before sitting down on said bed.

"Let's see ..." I began to examine each box more carefully.

"A princess theme ...", I stared at the picture inside box one. "Nah ...", I shook my head and put it down.

"This one would do", I closed box two and placed down separately.

"Snake and ladder huh ...", peeking inside box three, I shrugged and put it on top of box two.

"Hmm ... where is the dice ...", I rummaged inside box four. "Not good", I put it on the reject pile.

"The game is OK ...", I stared at the cover of box five. "But the title ...", I grimanced.

Looking at the two pile, I reached over and grabbed my phone.

"I found some games ...", I muttered as I tapped the keys.

"What do you have ?", came an immediate reply from Nishikata.

"Snake and ladder ... Jinsei Game ... and Love Letter", I typed in.

I stared at the screen while waiting for his reply. 'Please don't freak out on the title', I silently prayed.

"Definitely not Love Letter", came his reply with a begging sticker.

'Just as I tought', I sighed.

"So ... Jinsei Game ?", I typed again.

This time Nishikata posted a sticker of a person thinking.

'Is there any other game we could play ?', I looked around while racking my brain.

"Or maybe we can play the one you have at home ?", I tried to offer him an alternative.

"When do you want to come again ?", out came his question.

'Tomorrow ... or maybe I should give him some more time ...', I hesitated while my fingers hover over the phone.

"How about the day after tommorow ?", I finally typed my answer.

This time there is no sticker nor any immediate reply.

'Should I suggest tomorrow ?', I debated with myself.

"I asked my mother to bring Machi Koro", suddenly Nishikata's reply popped out.

The name rang a bell, but I could not remember the detail. Quickly I opened a search and typed in the name.

'City building game, huh ? Nishikata liked that genre ?', I smiled while reading the result.

"You like city building game ?", I typed my question.

"Jinsei Game is old, this is more recent", his explanation came quickly.

"I am looking forward to beating you", I typed and put a smiley at the end.

"No bet allowed", immediately came Nishikata's reply. He also sent a sticker with a man crossing his arm in an X sign.

"Spoilsport ...", I sighed.

I am about to send a thumb up when my mother's voice interrupts my reply. "Yui ... are you in there ?", came a knock on the door.

"Yes", I shouted, then I saw all the mess in my room and my eyes widened. "Don't come in. It's a mess right now", I immediately added.

"Clean it up in fifteen minutes or I won't give you pudding for desert", my mother replied in a stern tone.

Hearing the word pudding, I rushed to pick up everything on the floor.

"Come on ...", I tiptoed and pushed the last box on top of my closet.

Fifteen minutes to the dot, the door opened and my mother stepped in. She swept across the room in close scrutiny before nodding in satisfaction.

"Come down and make sure you wash your hand", she said as she went out the door.

With a sigh of relief, I plopped down on my bed.

* * *

"Argh ... a nine", Nishikata exclaimed as the dice stopped their roll.

"And I don't have any mine", he looked over his card and what remained of his coins.

"What are you going to buy ?", I asked nonchalantly, eyeing his half a dozen coins.

"One orchard", Nishikata picked said card and put four coins to the center pile.

"Do I owe you anything ?", he glanced at me.

I quickly glanced at all the card on my side.

"Let's see ... three mines ... four family restaurants ...", I counted all the cards that have nine on top. "Give me eight coins, Nishikata", I asked as I take nine coins from the pile at the center.

Grumbling Nishikata handed over said coins while I prepare to roll both dice.

"Seven huh ...", I looked at my deck for any cheese factory.

I have one, so that means that I got three coins for each ranch that I own.

"Three ranch, so that means nine coin", I said plucking the coins from the pile.

Let's see does Nishikata owe me anything this turn ? Too bad, there is nothing else that activated on seven.

"Will you buy anything ?", Nishikata asked in trepidation. His eyes kept glancing to my last unturned establishment card.

"I will buy ...", I slowly counted my coins one by one. "Radio tower of course", I slammed my coins on the pile and turned that last establishment card.

"Argh ... you win again", Nishikata pouted.

Inwardly I sighed. 'I wonder if he wanted to play again ... I should have let him win'

"Hahaha ... you are making funny faces again, Nishikata", I laughed.

Nishikata's pout deepened. "Yeah, laugh at my expense. Just like before", he grumbled.

His word sent a shock of shame through my heart. 'I should apologize', I decided.

"You guys have fun ?", a middle age man in a white garb suddenly stood at the foot of Nishikata's bed. He looked at the two of us with twinkle on his eyes and a soft smile on his face.

"Sorry sensei, we are to loud aren't we", I tucked my head in apology.

"The room is empty, so it is fine", he offered another smile as he jotted down some notes.

"Now Nishikata-kun, any complain other than being bored ?", he looked up to address Nishikata.

Nishikata shook his head, "Is my x-ray good, sensei ?", hope laced his question.

"It's good. I will tell you mother all the details tonight when she came to visit", the doctor nodded.

"Could you tell me now, please ?", Nishikata asked.

I silently prayed that the doctor would be kind enough to grant Nishikata's wish.

"So eager, huh", he laughed. "I am confident that we can remove that by the end of this week", he pointed towards Nishikata's casted left arm. "However, these will have to stay for a few more weeks", he lightly tapped the cast on Nishikata's feet.

Nishikata looked relieved as he heard the explanation. I could not help to also rejoice hearing the good news. However something kept on nagging me about what my mother said with regards to those cast.

"If you excuse me, I have other patient to check", the doctor smiled and turned around.

My mind screamed at me to go after him and confirm my suspicion.

"I need to go to the bathroom", I mumble to Nishikata before I ran out of the room.

"Sensei ...", I called softly once I passed the door.

The doctor stopped and turned around, looking at me in confusion.

"Once everything is removed, Nishikata can go back to school, right ?", I asked.

"Of course he will", the man answered with a smile.

"The very next day ? ... No rehabilitation ?", my voice started to quiver as I stook a few steps closer.

An alarmed look crossed over his face.

"That is not a common term, who told you that ?", he started to frown.

I wonder if I can tell him the truth ... better not.

"I overheard someone talking on the phone outside the hospital, so I searched about it", I decided not to tell the truth.

"Young lady ... you are his classmate, right ?", he politely inquired.

Why is he asking ? Is the information only for family ? I began to panic.

"Don't lie sensei, please", I whispered.

The doctor sighed. "There is no way to know for sure until we take off those cast", he explained. "So there is no need to worry Nishikata-kun about it, do you understand", he stared sternly at me.

I stared back at him, trying to process what I just heard.

"Promise me, do not tell Nishikata-kun", he bend down, trying to look at me at eye level.

I dumbly nodded at him, he immediately rose and turned around before resuming his walk.

I staggered towards the wall, trying to catch my breath and calm myself down.

'In ... and out ... in ... and out ...' I chanted.

Feeling much calmer, I leaned against the wall.

"I better check my face before going back", I muttered before walking toward the bathroom.

* * *

I stared at my left arm, turning it over and over again for the umpteenth time. It really felt good to have the cast taken out. Just to be sure, I tried to wiggle all my fingers and rotate my wrist.

'Yup, no pain', I shouted in glee.

"Morning Nishikata", a familiar face suddenly show up in front of me.

"Oh, Takagi. You surprise me", I looked up to see her carrying a plastic bag. There is no longer any clip present on her hair, probably because they are recently cut.

"The cast is taken off", Takagi gasped and immediately went to my left. "Last night, right ?", she asked at she stared at my left arm. "I totally forgot", she grimaced.

"Stop staring ... it's just an arm", I mumbled, suddenly feeling shy.

Takagi just hummed in reply before extending her index finger and poked at my arm.

"This does not hurt, right ?", she glanced at me.

I shook my head, curious to find out where this would lead.

Takagi then put her hand on my arm. "Does this hurt ?", she asked.

I felt my skin tingling under her touch. Unconsciously I shivered.

"Nishikata ?", Takagi looked at me worried. She must have noticed my reaction.

"Cold ...", I muttered.

"Oh ...", Takagi exclaimed before retracting her hand.

"Erm ... what do you bring ?", I gestured towards the plastic bag, laying on the floor.

"Well, I figure you are bored with Machi Koro. So I brought a few alternatives", Takagi took two board games from the bag.

"Let me guess, Jinsei Game ?", I glanced at their title. "Snake and ladder too ?", I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, do you feel lucky today ?", Takagi smirked.

Hmm ... I do feel good today. Maybe my luck would improve too.

"Snake and Ladder then", I send Takagi a similar smirk while pulling the side table over my feet.

Takagi nodded and began to set the game. Pretty soon we began to test our luck in rolling the dice.

"One ... two ... three ...four ... oh no, I fall down", Takagi groaned as she hit the first ladder going down.

"Seven ... yes !", I exclaimed as I reached the ladder going up. "What's wrong, Takagi ?", I frowned as I notice Takagi staring at my cast.

Takagi looked at me in surprise. "Oh ... just wondering about your legs. Did sensei tell you anything ?", she tilted her head.

"Hmm ... another x-ray at the end of the week ... the rest depends after that I guess", I shrugged.

"Ne Nishikata ... new term will start in two weeks. Do you think you are going to make it ?", Takagi voice somehow turned quiet, almost like a whisper.

"I don't know", I gave her another shrug. "I am afraid about the homework though ... I am missing like what ... two months worth ?", I gave her a feeble laugh.

To my surprise Takagi joined in my laugh. "A month of homework and makeup test ... boy do you have your work cut out for you Nishikata".

"Yeah ...", I grimanced imagining the load. "Can you help me ?", I blurted out.

"With what ... study ?", Takagi raised her eyebrows in question.

"Well ... your grades are still good ... right ?", I stammered.

Takagi blinked a few times but kept her silence.

'Did I ask her the wrong question ?', I am confused.

"The day after tomorrow then", Takagi suddenly nodded. "For now, let's finish this", she exclaimed while reaching for the dice.

'Huh ? Does that mean yes or no ?', I grew more confused.

* * *

I let out yet another sigh as I stared at the stack of textbooks on my desk.

"Oh well ... why not ask him", I muttered as I grabbed my phone.

"Which one you wanted to study first ?", I typed in.

"Huh ?", came Nishikata's reply.

"Oh come on", I half shouted. "Japanese, English, History, Math, Science, Civic which one do you want to study first ?", I typed all of the subject hoping to get a better reply.

"You are willing to teach me ?", Nishikata asked another question.

"You ask for my help, right ?", I let out an exasperated sigh as I type my response. "So, which one ?", I added.

"History, I guess", Nishikata's reply took a few seconds to appear. "But I don't have my textbook", another one came immediately after.

"Use mine", I offered.

"Do I need to take notes ?", Nishikata asked.

'Hmm ... he raise a good point', I pondered. 'He will need something to help him revise later'

"Yui ... are you in there ?", came a knock at my door with my mother's muffled voice.

"Yes, come in Mom", I replied.

The door swung in and my mother took a step inside.

"I just wanted to ask if ...", Mom suddenly stopped her question as she saw the stack of books on my table. "Throwing them away already ? I thought you still needed that for your third year ?", my mother narrowed her gaze at me.

"No !", I empatically shook my head. " I just wanted to help Nishikata study", I added in a more quiet tone.

My gaze followed my mother's motion as she walked towards my bed where she sat and stared at me. Unconsciously I also turned toward her and sat straight, drawing the wheel on my chair forward to where my mother sat.

'Oh, no. She has her serious face on', I started to panic. 'Did I do something wrong ? I just wanted to help'

"Yui, why do you care so much about Nishikata ?", mom started her questioning.

"I felt responsible for the accident", I tried to explain.

"You have apologized for that, right ? And he accepted your apology ?", mom continued.

I nodded my head in reply, waiting for her to make her point.

"Yet you kept on visiting him every other day. You brought games and now you wanted to bring textbooks. Why ?", mom gazed at me relentlessly.

"Nishikata said he was bored", I stared back at her.

'Why does this matter ?', my mind spin in confusion.

"The textbook ?", mom raised her eyebrows.

"Nishikata realised that he has to do makeup test to catch up. I offered to help him study", I answered.

"You offered ? He did not ask for it ?", mom now narrowed her eyes.

"He asked and I offered", I explained. "Why all the question ? Did I do something wrong ?", I tried to get some answer.

My phone, placed on my desk, suddenly buzzed with incoming notification. Mom gaze flickered to my phone but I purposedly kept mine on her.

"You often chat with Nishikata ?", mom's gaze returned to me.

"Yes, he said he was bored", again I re-iterated my answer. "Would you like to see those chats ?", I narrowed my gaze.

"You chat with him and visit him every other day, why ?", mom ignored my question and raised another question. "Certainly not because of guilt", she added.

"Is it wrong to visit a classmate in the hospital so often ?", I grew exasperated.

"It's holiday. Kid your age go to the mall, the pool or beach. Not to the hospital", my mother answered. "Did Nishikata ask you to visit so often ?", she finished with another question.

I shook my head in reply. My mother continued to stare at me.

"So why do you feel that you need to visit him ?", my mother's tone suddenly turned gentle.

'Why ... how do I put the reason into words ?', my mind pondered.

"... I ... miss him", I stuttered. "His desk is right beside me so we talked a lot", I began.

'Yeah, you teased him a lot', my mind snickered.

"We often walk home together, talking all the way", I added.

'Don't forget that you tease him on the way too', again my mind quipped.

"Sometimes we met on the way to school too", I continued.

This time my mind just sent me affirming nod.

"It's like ... I turned my head and he was there ... but now he isn't", I choked a sob.

Mom leaned forward and drew me closer until our knee bumped to each other.

"Yui ...", she softly called my name to get my attention. "One last question, please take your time to think about the answer.", my mother warned.

I stared at her, anxiously waiting for her question.

"... do you like Nishikata ?", mom finally asked her question.

That is ... actually easy to answer since I have realised it for a while.

"Yes", I immediately replied.

"That's fast", mom said in surprise. "More question then", she sighed. "You obviously realised you liked Nishikata for quite a while ...", she gave me a knowing look.

I purposely looked down to avoid her gaze. 'Damn ... I got the feeling that she will tease me', I cursed silently.

"How long ago did you know ?", mom raised my chin so she can look me in the eye.

"A few ... weeks after ... entrance ceremony ...", I muttered while trying to look elsewhere.

A few months would not be believable ... I can't really say a few days ... even if it is somewhat true.

My mother's eyes widened in disbelief. "Did he know ?", her voice grew quiet.

Did he ? Nishikata is somewhat dense. Not to mention he saw the wrong side of my eraser.

"I don't think so ...", I finally answered.

"Did he give any sign that he likes you ?", my mother's voice got even more quiet.

Nishikata liked me ? That one time when we walked home was a joke right ? What about when we took shelter from the rain ? It took all my willpower not to blush with him literally behind me.

"He blushed once ... I think ...", I kept my answer vague.

'Please don't ask for detail ...', inwardly I begged. That story would be too awkward to tell your parents.

"I see ...", my mother muttered instead.

"I am fine with it", I tried to assure her. "Pretty soon Nishikata will be back to school, sitting beside me again", I smiled.

"Yui ...", my mother gave me a concerned look. "Do you remember the day your seat was re-assigned ?", she suddenly asked. "What do you feel when you find out that you and Nishikata got separated ?", she added.

I took a moment to recall that day. I seemed to remember a feeling of dread.

"Worry ... panic almost", I whispered.

"And when I got your seat switched back ?", my mother inquired.

"Huge relief ... like an enormous burden suddenly gone", I smiled.

"What about when you heard there was an accident ?", mom asked.

"Like something gnawing here", I fisted my shirt in front of my chest.

"What about when you saw him at the intensive care ?", she asked yet another question.

"Like my heart is ripped open", I whispered while tightening my first.

Suddenly mother leaned over and hugged me.

"Oh Yui ...", she whispered. "It's new term soon ... you and Nishikata might be in different class ... Even if you get the same class, there is no guarantee he will sat beside you again", she added before letting me go.

"I just don't want to see you hurt when that happened", mom smiled as she looked at me.

Nishikata in different class from me... that's impossible ! ... Well statistically speaking it is possible ... But we manage to stay together after our seat got re-assigned, so we will get lucky again ... right ?

I opened my mouth to deny such possibility but suddenly a familiar melody interrupted me. Mother reached inside her blazer pocket and retrieve her phone.

"I got to take this", my mother muttered as she saw the caller.

"Hello ?", immediately my mother rose and walked out of the room.

I just sat there frozen, pondering on the probability of me and Nishikata not sitting next to each other after the new term.

* * *

I stared at my phone, in particular the big number at the center of the screen. Then my gaze flickered to the door before going back to my phone.

Letting out a sigh, I pickup the phone to open the chat app. There at the top I clicked on her name and scroll down to read our last conversation.

"See you tomorrow. Get ready for sensei from hell", I read them out loud.

"Did Takagi change her mind ?", I muttered.

Why am I hesitating ? I can just ask her if she is coming or not.

"It's almost noon, does this mean you won't come ?", quickly I typed in my question.

I guess this means we will not be studying together. That's a shame since I am quite looking forward to it. I think that I enjoyed the last time we study, even if I am very nervous at the beginning. I remember being suspicious of Takagi teasing me on every problem that we worked on. But the teasing never come, at least until we finished studying and went home.

The loud noise of the door being pushed to the side caused me to jerk my gaze to the entrance.

"Sorry I am late, Nishikata", Takagi exclaimed.

Takagi leaned against the doorframe, while inhaling deeply to calm her breath.

'Did she ran here ?', I stared at her in disbelief. 'No way ! The nurse would scold her if she did', I reasoned.

Having regained her breath, Takagi stepped inside. As Takagi came near my bed, I can now see that she cary her school bag and something like a stiff board with a carrying handle on top.

'She looked different', I frowned, while scrutinizing her from top to bottom.

As Takagi bent down to place her bags on the floor, I noticed that her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. However most of her hair at the front and some at the side came loose, creating a peculiar look.

'It's like Takagi does not have time to properly do her hair', I frowned. 'Is she that busy ?'

"What is that big thing you are carrying ?", I directed my gaze at the stiff board by her feet.

"Oh this ?", Takahi lifted the board. Then she opened it and reached inside. "I created a memory aid for you", Takagi pulled what looked like a sketch book and gave it to me.

Curious, I opened the cover page to glimpse at the content. On the first page I saw greek names being circled with labelled arrows leading to other names.

'Looks like a genealogy chart', I shrugged.

"We will start with history, as you requested", Takagi handed me a notepad. "Use this to take notes", she said.

'But I don't have anything to write with', I hold my retort as Takagi placed her pencil case on the table next to my arm.

"Can I borrow your pen ?", I hesistantly asked.

"Go ahead", Takagi replied while taking out her text book and putting them on the table.

With trepidation I opened the case, expecting to find frilly pink utensils inside. To my surprise, there were nothing pink and none of them have any picture. I took out an orange pen, popped off the cap and opened the notepad ready to take note.

"On our last week at school we began to cover greek city state", Takagi opened the history textbook to the appropriate page. "Sensei list down Athens and Sparta but there are many smaller ones too", she began her explanation.

I focused myself listening to Takagi's word, while also trying to read the text book and the memory aid chart. Not to mention I have to try to take notes too.

'Oh boy ...this is going to be an exhausting day', I muttered inwardly.

* * *

That's it, for now. Hopefully I can cover the start of new term in the next chapter so you can have scenes in classroom and school again.

Please leave a review and let me know what I need to improve.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your kind reviews.

For those that noticed any minor grammatical error, please feel free to point them out so I can fix them.

Sorry for the delay, I have difficulties writing some scenes. Hopefully I managed to convey what I wanted.

* * *

"Do you think that you can remember all of that, Nishikata ?", I frowned as I flipped all the charts that we are discussing for the past 3 hours.

Nishikata let out a sigh and shrugged. "I am not sure. But if I wanted to pass any makeup test then I will need to do my best". Nishikata closed his notes with a thump.

"Studying on weekend ?", a woman suddenly popped on the side of Nishikata's bed.

"Mom, you are early", Nishikata frowned.

"Nishikata-san", I greeted her with a bow.

She just nodded in return. "I am surprised to find you here on today. It is Saturday and young girls usually have other plans, right ?", she gave me a polite smile.

"I have promised to help Nishikata study. I can do my plan any other day", I return the smile. "Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom", I rise from my seat and walked towards the door.

"Mom ... you are being rude", Nishikata hissed.

"Nonsense, we are just having a polite conversation", she shooed Nishikata's remark.

A polite conversation indeed, with a healthy sprinkle of question about my motive. I can't help rolling my eyes at what I heard on my way to the door. But after having been asked the same question by my mother, I totally understand her concern. I visit Nishikata way too often for just another classmate.

Maybe the frequency of my visit can be considered normal if we were dating ? My mind suddenly raise the question as I entered one of the cubicles.

Dating ... that one word caused a giddy feeling that I quickly tried to suppress. I would be ecstatic if Nishikata and I ended up dating each other but there would be quite a lot of hurdle to get through before we can get there.

"You are still in middle school. Too early for romance", I sighed while mouthing what my mother said before.

I gave the toilet a through flush before existing and heading to the sink.

"Focus on studying first", I muttered while turning the faucet.

At the very least Nishikata grade need to become my first priority, other people's opinions are the least of my concern.

I looked up and closely examined my reflection on the mirror. I took care to tuck in any stray strands of hair and pluck any lint on my top.

"I wonder if my appearance made any difference to her", I sighed as I pushed the bathroom door open.

"Is there any problem with the x-ray, sensei ?", I heard the sound of Nishikata's mother just as I took my first step.

"Calm down, why don't we take a seat", I heard Nishikata's doctor replied.

The sound is coming closer, they are probably heading to the lounge. That means that they will pass this bathroom since the lounge is somewhat in front of the bathroom. Immediately I stepped back inside and stood in front of the sink nearest to the door.

I heard their footsteps passing the bathroom and waited with baited breath until I heard the sound of creaking chair. I slightly pushed the door so that I could peek through the gap. To my relief I saw the doctor's back facing me.

"... me ... wrong ... ?", I heard snippets of question from Nishikata's mom.

"... X-ray ... expected", I heard the doctor's reply.

I put my ears on the gap, praying that nobody would enter the bathroom until they finish their discussion.

"... when ... ?", Nishikata's mother seemed to ask something.

"... end ... this week", the doctor replied.

"... rehabilitation ... ?", she asked another question.

"... don't know ... sure ... came off", came his reply.

For a moment there is silence. I peeked again to make sure that they are still on the lounge.

"That's all ... Excuse me", I see the doctor stood up.

Quickly I ran towards one of the cubicles, just in case Nishikata's mother decided to go to the bathroom afterwards. As I leaned my back against the door, my mind automatically replayed the snippets of conversation I heard.

Rehabilitation, that one word that I dreaded. It seemed that the doctor is still not sure about it. Previously he said to me that they won't know until the cast is taken off. I think that is supposed to be done this weekend.

"Monday ...", I whispered.

As it happened, the new term also started on Monday. Usually, there is the class placement announcement, welcome speech for the first year and homeroom. Lesson will not start until the next day.

'Monday will be a new beginning for both of us', I sighed, starting to feel giddy.

I slapped my cheek to focus on my current situation. I need to return to Nishikata's room.

Slowly I opened the cubicle and found the bathroom empty. With a relief sigh I started walking out, making sure to glance at the mirror on my way out.

* * *

"Are you sure you got everything ?", mother asked with a frown when she saw the content of my basket.

"Textbooks will be given at school, so I only need some new notebooks and a few writing utensils", I shrugged explaining the few items on my basket.

"And the sketch books and marker ?", my mother raised her eyebrow.

"Well ... I need to replenish my stock", I mumbled.

Yeah, to make those explanation chart for Nishikata.

"What about those preparation books ?" mom pointed out to a section on the display marked with bold letters.

"Better buy them after the first few months, that way I would only need to buy one per subject", I answered after thinking.

"I just wanted to be sure", she smiled. "I will take this to the cashier then", she took over my basket and started walking towards the line of people queueing near the exit.

As my mother started walking, I decided to check the new release section for anything that looked interesting. I saw some biographies of recent politicians and businessman. Also, there are photobooks of old trains and young idols. Near the end I saw a stack of one familiar book.

"Hmm ... they have a new volume ?", I raised my eyebrows as I picked one from the stack.

Suddenly I remember buying the previous volume about a month ago. Being a monthly series, I guess it made sense that the new release came now.

"Should I buy this one too ?", I muttered.

I glanced forward and saw my mother at the middle of the queue. Deciding to take my chances, I took one and walked towards her.

"Can I buy this one too ?", I show her the book.

"100% Unrequited Love, huh. You read shoujou romance ?", mom raised her eyebrow in question.

"One of the girls lent me the previous volume. It is somewhat interesting", I shrugged trying to tone down my interest.

Mother stared at me for a moment before nodding. With a smile I hold the book and stood next to her in the queue.

* * *

"So I guess I will see you again after the new term started ?", Nishikata asked with a hint of hope on his voice.

"Of course. You will let me know once those cast came off, right ?", I smiled while putting back all of the books and utensils into my bag.

"I will leave you a message", Nishikata nodded.

"Good ...", I nodded back. "I will be waiting", I smiled.

"Have a safe trip", Nishikata said.

"Thanks, see you again", I replied before I walked out the door.

As I walked the very familiar halls of the hospital, I can't help feeling sad.

"I wonder if this is the last time ...", I muttered to myself.

In two days Nishikata's cast will be taken off and the next day, the new term will begin. If everything went well, I would soon have Nishikata sitting next to me again. IF there is no rehabilitation and IF we end up in the same class.

That is two really big IF ... I don't really like the odds.

I felt a squeeze on my heart as I consider those probability.

"Can I do something about it ?", I whispered.

'You can pray', my mind whispered back.

Pray ... for what ? Luck in class placement or Nishikata's recovery ?

'Why not both', my mind answered.

Both ... 'The study shrine is still in the school's neighborhood but the health shrine is on the other side of the town', I cringed.

'Do you want Nishikata to have rehabilitation ?', my mind countered.

Definitely no. I wish for Nishikata to recover as soon as possible.

'You are free this Saturday, right ? Why not go to both shrines', came another whisper.

'An hour for the first shrine, another three hours for the second shrine. That's almost half the day', I lamented.

'This is for Nishikata. Surely it will be worthed', my mind try to soothe my agony.

"For Nishikata ...", I whispered. "I will go ...", I decided.

* * *

"Should I go ... ?", I stood at the foot of the stairs looking up while other people around me started their trek.

"Well, since I am already here ...", I shrugged before starting the climb.

Soon I arrived at the altar, waiting in line to do the ritual before prayer.

'Kami-sama, please ... put Nishikata and me in the same class', I silently whispered.

On my way out, I take one of the charms from the collection and waiting in another queue to pay.

"I guess I am not the only one anxious about the new term", I sighed as I looked around and saw a lot of young people around the shrine.

Half an hour later, with the charm in my bag I leave the shrine.

"One down and one more to go", I muttered to myself, preparing for the long train journey ahead.

* * *

"Finally ... I have arrived", I half shouted to myself as my feet cleared the last steps.

Seriously, why did all shrines have so many steps. I thought I read somewhere that it represents something, but no steps will surely make visiting shrines much easier.

I took a glance at my watch. Tt is slightly after noon, so I have to hurry so I can be home before three PM. With a determined steps I approach the altar. Having deposited some money on the offering box, I rang the bell, clapped and prayed.

'Please fully cure Nishikata ... No rehabilitation, please ...', I said silently.

'Please let me hear good news tomorrow. You can punish me instead, just have mercy on Nishikata', I added.

'And if you can work together with the god of study to make my earlier prayer come true, that would be great too', I said in afterthought.

Finished with the prayer, I walked out, passing the charm stall on the way.

"Should I ... ?", I glanced at the line of health charm hanging on the side. "Why not ...", I muttered while taking one and stepping aside to pay for it.

After paying I carefully put the charm in my bag, next to the school charm that I bought earlier.

"Now I can go home", I let out a sigh, imagining the long train ride home.

* * *

I stared at the ceiling for the last few minutes, having awaken roughly fifteen minutes before.

'Should I just leave the bed ? The alarm should go off soon ...', I pondered.

Right on cue, said alarm beeped, my hand jutted out to smack it into silence.

"All right then, let's go to school", I tried to rouse myself into action.

Half an hour later with my morning routine done, I grabbed my cellphone to see if Nishikata left any message.

"Still no reply ...", a sinking feeling began to bloom on the pit of my stomach.

'Morning Nishikata, I am leaving for school. Let me know if you got the cast removed', I typed and placed down the cellphone on my desk.

After checking my bag, I grab it and left the room. I left a short message for my mother on a post it by the dining table. Then I relocked the front door and pushed my bicycle to the road.

The morning air felt cold against my cheek as I pedal through. I must have been eager to go to school since I ended up arriving way earlier than usual.

The school yard is still somewhat empty considering the early hours, so nobody greeted me as I parked my bike and headed to the main entrance. I saw a couple of students on the shoe locker but did not recognize anyone so I proceeded to change my shoe and straight to the notice board afterwards.

As I neared the board, my left hand unconsciously went inside my skirt pocket and thumbed the two charms inside.

Twelve pieces of papers are put on the board in two groups of six each. I started from the one labeled 2-1, skipping the names on the top and zeroed to the middle of the list.

"M ... Nakano, Nakiri, ...", I mumbled each names beginning with N.

Having not found Nishikata's name, I the skipped towards the end where names beginning with T are placed.

"Not 2-1", I smiled.

With hope I proceed to the next roster, scanning the N and then the T.

"Not 2-2", again I smiled and felt my hand tighten inside my skirt pocket

I repeat the same steps with the third roster, again not finding what I am looking for.

"Not 2-3", I smiled, but I can also feel my heartbeat racing.

Now I am scanning the fourth roster, this time I also came up blank.

"Not 2-4", my heartbeat pumping even faster with two more to go and my fist clenched tight.

The fifth roster, N is bereft of Nishikata's name.

"Tadashi, Tahiro, Taka, Takagi", I found my name on the list.

Immediately my mind screech into a halt. My name is on the list. I am in class 2-5.

My eyes flickered up, re-reading all the names that begins in N. None of them is Nishikata.

Nishikata is not in 2-5 !, my mind screamed.

I took deep breaths and even gulped to calm myself.

'Relax ... It's just like mom said, you got separated into different class. The previous rosters did not have Nishikata's name so he must be in 2-6', I reasoned silently.

With renewed determination I scanned the last roster.

"Nagaki, Nibari, Nishibata, Numa, Maki", I slowly pronounced each one.

'No Nishikata ! How can this be ?', again my mind screamed.

My eyes flickered upwards to re-read the list. Nishikata's name is not listed.

With desperation, I began to re-read the previous rosters.

'Kami-sama, please ... ', I begged.

Yet the list of names does not changed. I stood frozen in front of the board.

"No ! ... why do I have to be in a different class", a boy shouted.

"Hah ... that's heaven's punishment for you", a friend of his replied with a chuckle.

'Heaven's punishment ... for me ...', my breath hitched.

'No, there is a logical explanation for this. I just need to find one of the teachers', I looked around while thinking.

Up ahead in the end of the hallway I saw the tall form of Tanabe-sensei walking away.

"Tanabe-sensei !", I shouted while I ran towards him.

Tanabe sensei turned around, frowning when he saw me running to him.

"What is it Takagi ? Is there an accident ?", he barked.

"... I need to ask you something ...", I huffed as I approached him.

"Can't this wait ? I need to head to the assembly hall", Tanabe-sensei started to make an excuse.

"Its about Nishikata", I said, hoping to persuade him to stay.

Tanabe-sensei raised his eyebrow, waiting for my question.

"I cannot find Nishikata's name in any of the class rosters", I quickly ask my question.

"Oh ... well we don't know when he is coming back, so we removed him from the list for now", he answered.

"But Nishikata's cast is taken off yesterday. Surely he will return in a couple of weeks", I protested.

"How do you know that ?", Tanabe-sensei narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"We send messages during the holiday. He said his doctor is supposed to take the cast of yesterday", I answered.

'But he did not send me any reply. Does that mean that the cast has not been taken off ?', my mind reasoned.

Tanabe-sensei looked troubled, as if he is trying to avoid a problematic situation.

"Come on sensei, surely you must know something", I begged.

Tanabe-sensei sighed. "The Principal said that Nishikata's mother call last night. She said Nishikata need to undergo rehabilitation. They don't know how long it would take", he finally answered.

"That's all I know, now I need to go to the assembly hall", he added before walking towards the end of the hallway.

I could not say anything because my mind went blank when I heard the word rehabilitation.

* * *

"Takagi-san ... Takagi-san", I heard someone calling my name.

Slowly I blinked to bring my eyes into focus. Then I saw an adult female face in front of me. I think she is the school nurse.

"What happened ?", I asked.

"You are in the infirmary. You fell down when someone bumped intoto you. They say you are walking in daze", she explained. "What is the last thing you remembered ?", she asked.

"I remember talking to Tanabe-sensei. I think I dazed off after that", I replied.

"Hmm ...", she said, before putting out her index finger in front of my eyes. "Try to follow this", she said as she moved her finger sideways.

"OK, I don't feel any bump when I inspect you earlier", she let out a relief sigh. "Please rest here until I came back from the opening ceremony. Then you can go home", she said.

I closed my eyes while I tried to remember what got my into a daze. I heard the sound of the door opening, indicating that the nurse is leaving.

"Come on, lend me some money please", a boy whined.

"No, you reap what you sow", another boy replied.

"Shouldn't you be in class already ?", the nurse scolded them.

"Sorry ...", they mumbled before I head the sound of the door closing.

"You reap what you sow ...", I muttered. "Heaven's punishment ...", I added.

"Yeah, I get it. This is all my fault ...", I chuckled bitterly.

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Somehow I felt reluctant to move any part of my body.

"Maybe this is what Nishikata felt, laying all in bed all day long, wrapped in casts and bandages", I whispered.

* * *

I blinked myself awake and I turned towards the window as I felt the room darkened.

'Should I closed the curtain and turned on the light ?', I felt that I should get up but at the same time very reluctant to do so.

The sound of keys inserted into the front doors lock save me from making any decision.

"Yui, are you home ?", I can hear my mother's voice.

"Here mom", I feebly croaked.

"Geez, why are you not turning the light", mom grumbled.

I can hear the sound of curtain being closed, followed by a thump of something heavy on the floor.

'Ah ... she has groceries. I really should get up and help her' I tried to pull myself up.

Suddenly it felt like there is a flashlight beaming straight to my eyes, prompting me to wince them shut.

"Oh ... you surprised me", my mother exclaimed seeing me in the couch, hanging to the backrest.

"Too bright ...", I murmured as my sight slowly came to focus.

I can now see my mother looking at me with concern on her face.

"What happened ... ?", she frowned and stepped closer. "Have you been crying ?"

Unconsciously I raised my arms and touched my eyes with the back of my hand. They felt ... raw.

"What happened ? Talk to me", mom gently placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Nishikata's name is not in the list", I mumbled.

For a few seconds there was silence. "You mean Nishikata is in different class ?", mom asked.

"Nishikata is not in any class", I furiously shook my head.

My mother eyes widened in surprise. "Have you tried asking any of the teacher ?"

"Tanabe-sensei said that the school have no information when Nishikata is coming to school", I replied.

"I thought you said that the cast on his legs came off yesterday ?", mother frowned in confusion.

"I also told Tanabe-sensei that", I nodded.

"He did not believe you ?", her frown deepened.

"Tanabe sensei said that the principal called Nishikata's mother yesterday", I shook my head.

This time my mother did not say anything.

"She said that Nishikata needed rehabilitation after the cast is taken off. They don't know yet how long it is going to take", I lowered my head.

Mom took a sharp intake of breath right after I mentioned rehabilitation.

"Did you ask Nishikata about any of this ?", lifting up my chin, mom looked at me.

"I sent him a chat", I muttered.

"I am guessing that Nishikata did not reply ?", my mother raised her eyebrows.

I merely shook my head as confirmation to her question.

Again there is silence, albeit somewhat longer.

"I will try to contact Aiko", mom sighed. "But you need to stop pushing Nishikata or Tanabe-sensei for answer", she glared at me.

Wordlessly I nodded. Mom sighed before going to the kitchen. Then she returned and pushed me back to the couch.

"Close your eyes", she commanded before putting something cold over my eyes. "Hold it there until dinner is ready", she added.

* * *

As I climb the final steps for the second floor, I felt the urge to follow a very familiar right turn. I have to force myself to walk into the opposite direction. With a few more steps, I reached the door of my class, being the closest one from the stairs. I hesitated as I stood in front of the door.

'Please not the seat in front of the teacher's desk', I silently prayed.

"Good morning Takagi-san", Mano suddenly popped out in front of me. "Come in", she dragged me inside towards the back. "You can sit there", Mano gestured to the corner seat.

"Really ?", I asked in wonder. "How ?"

"I talk to sensei to switch seats since I figure you wanted a corner seat", she smiled.

"Thanks Mano", I smiled back. "So where do you seat ?", I ask.

Mano pointed to the seat in front of the teacher's desk. Immediately I grimaced.

"It's OK. I got used to sitting at the front", she had a faraway look on her face.

"So ... anyone else here from our old class ?", I tried to interrupt her reminisce.

"Yukari is here ... also Nishima and Kato ...", Mano counted off with her fingers.

As I head Yukari's name, inwardly I facepalmed myself. 'I really hope she stopped obsessing over Nishikata and me', I groaned.

A loud chime interrupted any further musing on my part. Immediately everyone tried to return to their seat, forcing me to sat down and tried to prepare for my first school term.

As I hang my bag and took out my pencil case, I notice a boy coming over my way. He has curly black hair with a very intense gaze. When our gaze met, his eyes widened before a slight smirk bloomed on his face. Dropping his bag on the table next to me, he turned to face me.

"Nice to meet you, I am Nomura", he smiled and nodded.

"I am Takagi , likewise", I replied.

He looked like he wanted to chat, luckily the arrival of our homeroom teacher bring the whole class to silence.

* * *

I jotted down some notes as our teacher talked about causal relationship between sentences and the need for specific words to indicate such relationship.

"As an example ... He uses a wheelchair", he scribbled on the board.

The corner of my eyes caught a sudden movement. I glanced to the side and saw the student next to me sitting rigid, staring at the board.

'She looked frozen', I noted how her hand stopped just as she is about to write.

"To explain the cause of this, we can use the word Due To or Because Of", the teacher continued. "So we can add ...", he put another scribble in front of the example.

Retracting my glance, I jotted down what the teacher wrote.

However, a clatter startled me, then I felt something bump my feet. Looking down I saw a pen, the same pen that I saw earlier in her hands.

'How does it end up here', I frowned as I picked it up.

As I straightened up, I saw her face and noticed her wide eyes and how her left palm now covered her mouth.

"Is this your pen ?", I asked, hoping to startle her out of her frozen pose.

As expected, she turn her head towards me and looked at the pen in my hand.

"Yes ... thank you", she croaked as she grabbed said pen and used it to hurriedly jot down some notes.

I glanced towards the board, making sure what she is indeed looking at the example our teacher had written.

"Due to an accident, he uses a wheelchair", I readout the sentence.

Seemed like a perfectly normal sentence, I titled my head in confusion. Does she have an adverse reaction to hearing the word accident ? Or maybe the word wheelchair ?

I frowned at the conclusion. Seemed like this Takagi is not your average boring girl.

* * *

As my feet stepped past the classroom door, I saw three familiar figures inside the room.

'Oh no ... Yukari and her friends are inside', I started to panic. 'Should I go somewhere else to eat ?', I pondered.

"Takagi-san, come and eat with us", Mina waved, causing the other two to turn and looked at me.

'Too late !', my mind screamed. Reluctantly I walked in towards where they are sitting.

"I already ate", I smiled hoping to avoid any questioning from Yukari.

"Grab a seat and sit here", Mina scooted closer to Sanae, leaving a space next to Yukari. "The two of you can chat together", she threw Yukari a smile.

Yukari, however, glared at Mina for the very obvious setup.

"I need to catch up on my study", I gave a feeble excuse and started to veer to the right towards where my seat is.

"You were absent yesterday, did you catch a cold or something ?", Yukari turned towards me.

"Something like that", I shrugged.

"Did Nishikata have something to do with it ?", Yukari asked again.

Her question caused alarm to go off in my head. 'Did she made a lucky guess or did she actually know ?', I debated with myself.

"No, it has nothing to do with Nishikata", I turned around and gave her a stoic stare.

'Poker face', I whispered to myself.

"My mother got sick at the end of the week. She somehow passed it to me", I shrugged.

"Really ?", Yukari smirked. "I saw you talking with Tanabe-sensei. You seemed upset, and I heard Nishikata's name mentioned", she gave me a challenging stare.

"I asked Tanabe-sensei why Nishikata's name was not on any class list", I calmly replied.

"And what did he say ?", Yukari gave me a pointed look.

"Go ahead and ask him yourself. I am not telling you anything", I challenge her.

Yukari seemed to ponder my explanation, looking for loopholes she can exploit.

I am about to turn back and went to my seat when my stomach suddenly growled.

'Damn it!', I cursed my traitorous belly.

"I thought you already have lunch ?", Yukari gave me a frown.

"I guess the portion is too small", I mumbled.

Letting out a sigh, Yukari stood up and take something from her lunch box.

"Here, you can have this", she offered me a piece of croquet.

I hesistantly looked at her and food she offered.

"Take it. I can grab one of Mina's side dish", Yukari huffed. Her remarks cause a yell of protest from Mina.

"Thanks", I took the piece and went to my desk.

As I sat, I glanced at the trio. They seemed to be arguing over who took what from each of their lunchboxes. Somehow they reminded me when I used to argue with Nishikata.

With a sigh, I take a bite off the croquet. I wondered what Nishikata is doing right now.

'Maybe he finally answered my chat', I wondered.

For a moment I curse the school rules that prohibit students to carry cellphone to school.

I guess I won't find out until I got home.

* * *

"I'm home", I muttered as I opened the door of my house.

Leaving my shoes on the foyer, I headed upstairs to change out of my uniform.

Fifteen minutes later, I trotted toward the dining table and glance toward a board placed on the wall behind the table.

'Karagee on the table for dinner, Mom', I read what is scribbled on the board. I glanced at the dining table and see a plate covered with cling wrap.

"Ten ... that's more than enough for side dish", I counted the pieces. 'What about rice ?'

With a sigh, I entered the kitchen and check the rice cooker.

'Well ... at least there is plenty of rice', I shrugged as I closed the lid. 'Let's see what's in the fridge', I opened it and peeked inside.

"Sausages ... onions ... eggs ...", I muttered as I took note of any available ingredient that I could use. "Should I cook fried rice ... ?", I wondered out loud.

Suddenly my stomach growled, reminding me that I have a very light lunch.

"I need to eat something first, onigiri then", I sighed.

I took out the sausages, peeled them and cut them in dice. Then I scooped a handful of rice, put some sausage in the middle and cover them with more rice. Lastly, I squeezed the rice into a triangle.

Again my stomach growled as I finished one onigiri.

"Be patient", I scold the monster while I repeat what I did earlier. My tummy replied with another rumble.

"I guess yogurt or milk won't be enough for lunch", I sighed.

'But you can't afford to buy more !', my mind protested.

Yeah, those train rides to the hospital cost me. Not to mention those two charms and the fare to the other side of town. I am practically penniless until the end of the month.

"If only I can bring a bento", I muttered.

'There is rice ... lots of it ...', my mind whispered.

That's true, mom cooked rice every day and usually there are leftovers since she often came home late and already had dinner elsewhere.

"Fried rice everyday ... ?", I shuddered. "Yukari will surely comment on that", I sighed.

Another loud roar interrupted my train of thought.

"Seesh ... I heard you loud and clear the first time", I looked down at my rebellious belly. Then my gaze met the pile of onigiri that I make while thinking out loud.

"Four ? ... that's too much", I whined. "And I used up all the sausage too", I pouted.

As I took one to bite, I turned around towards the dining table and the plate of karaage.

"Onigiri for dinner and lunch ... or fried rice for lunch", I muttered.

Well ... at least there are two options, right ?

Grabbing the second onigiri, I took out my phone and open the messaging app.

'Still no reply from Nishikata', I sighed as I stared at our last conversation.

'I promised Mom not to bother him ... but ...', I hesitated as my finger hovered over the keyboard.

'The owner insisted that I join him for drinks tonight', a message suddenly popped up from my mother. This is accompanied by a sticker of a woman begging for forgiveness.

Drinks ... does that means she is goint to a bar tonight ?

'If you are going to a bar, can I have half a dozen yakitori ?', I typed.

'Why ?', came her reply.

'For bento. I made too much fried rice', I type in my reply.

A thumb up came as her reply.

"All right then ... let's cook plenty of fried rice", I pumped myself into action.

* * *

"I'm home", I heard my mother's voice from the foyer.

Rising from my seat in between the living room table and the couch, I walked towards the foyer.

"Welcome home", I said to my mother as she put her shoes into the rack.

My mother smiled and gave me a small paper bag. I rushed to take the bag into the kitchen, tore the paper open and put it into a plate.

"Would you like some water ?", I asked my mother as she came to the living room.

Seeing her nod in reply, I took out a glass and pour some water from the jug inside the fridge.

"Here you go", I walked over and gave the glass to my mother as she took a seat on the couch.

"Thanks", she muttered. "New memory aids for Nishikata ?", mom asked as she lifted up a large paper with diagrams from the table.

"I need to do something productive while waiting", I muttered.

My mother sighed as she placed the paper down. Then she patted the seat beside her.

I sat down and looked at my mother with hope.

'Please let there be good news !', I prayed.

"I have called Aiko", my mother began. "As you have heard, Nishikata need rehabilitation", she continued.

I felt my stomach sink as I heard the word rehabilitation.

"How long ... ?", I whispered.

"Depend on the progress", my mother answered.

"What should I do, mom ?", I asked. "There is no reply on the chat, and I don't know what to say to him", my voice quivered.

"Say that you have some more study guides for him. Ask him when you gave give those to him", my mother smiled.

For a moment I considered my mother's suggestion. "I will ask him right now", with renewed vigor I grabbed my phone and start typing.

"Right now ? It is 10 o'clock", my mother chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"Then it will probably get delivered in the morning", I shrugged as I hit send.

"Aren't you forgetting the yakitori ?" my mother asked when she rose to get a refill.

"Oh, right", I rose and continued to attend to those six stick of skewered meat.

"Thanks Mom", I smiled towards my mother.

"Where is the remaining fried rice ?", mom asked as she observe me pulling out each skewer.

I just nodded towards a bento box at the end of the counter. My mother opened a drawer and took out a spoon. Then she proceeded to scoop a small portion.

"Not bad", she shrugged after swallowing her first bite. "Not sure the karagee would keep until noon tomorrow, though", she added.

"I will check them first before eating", I nodded as I walked over and dumped the pieces of meat, fully covering the rice.

"Make sure you properly clean up everything", my mother warned as she walked out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

I gave her an affirmative reply as I covered the bento box.

* * *

Sorry to disappoint those of you that wanted Takagi and Nishikata to stay on the same class. I figure that this would give me the change to explore their interaction with more people and also for us readers to see the result of such interactions.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your kind reviews.

I apologize for the long delay, finding time to write scenes has been difficult due to the pile of work that I need to do.

I am struggling to write how Takagi and Nishikata would act after the hospital since now the situation have evolved into something that is not covered by the manga. Do tell me if you think that my interpretation is way off mark.

By the way I just found out that most middle school in Japan still serve lunch inside each class. I guess I just have to assume that this particular school is the exception. From reading the manga, I also found out that both Takagi and Nishikata bring their phone to school though I doubt that they are allowed to use it class, maybe only during period break. Also the manga did have a chapter on Takagi visiting Nishikata's room, so my earlier assumption is wrong.

* * *

Our teacher had given a few final words before the bell rang indicating that the period was over. Almost all students rose out of their seat and most of them promptly head out for lunch while some lingered and talked. However, I choose to stay seated, having brought my own lunch. Instead, I go over my notes, highlighting the points that I thought important and adding side notes on points that I need to add more detail later.

"Takagi-san ... ?", a timid voice interrupted my work.

I looked up and saw Mano approached me.

"Yes, Mano-san", I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Are you not going to buy lunch ?", Mano asked.

"I brought a bento", I answered.

Mano smiled when she heard my answer. "Me too ... Can I eat with you ?"

I nodded in reply, while I cleared my desk. Mano dragged the chair in front of me to the side to push the table against mine. Then she returned to her desk to grab her lunch box.

"So ... what did you bring ?", I tried to make small talk.

"I make Yakisoba and some tamagoyaki", Mano timidly answered while she uncovered her lunch box.

"Really ? I never make Yakisoba. Is it hard to cook ?", I asked while opening my own box.

"It is the only thing I can cook", Mano answered somewhat embarrased. "Wow ... fried rice, meat and karagee. Did you cook those yourself, Takagi-san ?", Mano stared at my dish.

"Karage and meat are leftover from what my mother bought", I explained. "Fried rice is also the only thing I can cook", I added.

We had stared at each other before we started laughing. It felt refreshing to be able to admit that you are not that good at cooking and knowing that the other is just as bad.

"Itadakimasu ...", both of us muttered before we started to dig in.

"Do you still see Nakai ?", I asked Mano as I took a bite at one of the karagee.

Mano nodded and blushed but offered not audible reply. Lucky her to still be able to pursue her love even in different class.

"Would you like to go and visit Nishikata ?", Mano suddenly asked.

I stopped chewing and stared at Mano in confusion.

"Nakai said he wanted to visit Nishikata this Saturday. He asked me to come, and I thought I would invite you too", Mano muttered.

"I don't think that I should intrude on your date", I frowned.

"It's not a date", Mano exclaimed. " ... and I am still not used to be alone with him on weekends ...", she added in a softer tone.

I smiled at Mano's timidness. "I am sure you will be fine", I assured her.

'It would be nice to see Nishikata again', I sighed inwardly.

"Have Nakai asked Nishikata if he can visit ?", I frowned while to take a mouth full of rice.

"I think so", Mano nodded while also continuing to eat

"And Nishikata agreed ?", my frown deepened. Mano just nodded while biting a piece of egg.

'Nishikata talked to Nakai ... But why won't he reply to my question ?'. I felt relieved knowing that he did not totally shut everybody out but also sad that he purposely avoided me.

"Come with me after school to talk to Nakai. You can ask him about Nishikata", Mano offered.

I smiled and nodded at her offer.

* * *

"Is it all right if I come along ?", I asked Mano as we walked out of the classroom. "I don't want to intrude on your time with Nakai", I added.

"It's fine", Mano smiled as we cleared the stairs. "You wanted to ask about Nishikata, right ?", she looked back at me as we approached the shoe locker.

While I am glad for a chance to get some answers, I am also somewhat disturbed at how easy it is for Mano and Yukari to see that Nishikata is important to me.

'Am I really that obvious ?', I thought to myself.

"I never said anything about Nishikata ...", I tried to protest as I meet Mano at the front door.

"Sitting at the front, I only saw you in the morning", Mano turned to me. "These last few days you got in early, but you just sat there staring at the window", she continued. "You looked sad and never talk to anyone else unless spoken to", she added.

"I have a lot of things on my mind", I muttered.

"Then visiting Nishikata should make you feel better, right ?", Mano smiled and walked out.

'I sure hope so', I replied in silent.

Mano lead the way to a convenience store near the school but then she turned to the small road beside it. She continued down the road and turned left, where it led to the back of the store. This back entrance have a few tables with some chairs around each one. At the far end there are two wooden benches.

"Do you come here often ?", I asked while taking a look around the empty yard.

"Sometimes, when I don't have club activity", Mano answered as she sat on one of the benches.

Since the bench can probably accommodate four people, I took a seat on the right side to Mano, who sat in the middle.

"Is it always this empty ?", I wonder as the back door of the convenience store opened and someone stepped out.

"Usually there is at least someone else here", Mano shrugged.

Suddenly Mano smiled as she saw Nakai walking towards us. Carrying a can on each hand, Nakai headed to Mano's left side.

"Takagi-san, do you want anything to drink ? I can go back to the store and buy them for you", Nakai offered as he gave one of the cans to Mano.

I shook my head in reply and scooted towards the edge of the bench to give Mano and Nakai more room.

"Did you ask her ?", Nakai asked Mano as he popped his can open.

Mano nodded in reply. "She wanted to confirm that you have asked Nishikata", she added.

"I did", Nakai gave a short answer.

"And he agreed ? No argument ?", I frowned in confusion.

"He argued ... a lot", Nakai chuckled. "Saying he is tired, that he has theraphy ... but I insist that we won't be long", Nakai shrugged.

Theraphy ... I guess thats an alternative word for rehabilitation.

"Wait a minute ... did you say we ?", I widened my eyes in surprise. "As in you and the other boys ?", I added to clarify.

Nakai shook his head. "I meant Mano and me ... and probably you", he explained.

"But you did not mention any names ?", I glared at him.

"Well ... not really", Nakai answered some what embarrassed. "I will ask him right now", he exclaimed while taking out his phone. "Can I, Mano and Takagi came to see you this Saturday ?", he muttered as he typed.

"So ... will you come with us ?", Mano asked.

Should I ? There is a lot of thinks that I wanted to ask Nishikata but with Nakai and Mano I don't think that I could ask those questions. On the other hand, just to see him in getting better would be a huge relief.

"IF ... Nishikata said okay, then I will come", I finally answered.

"And if he said no ?", Nakai asked again. "I planned to go anyway regardless of his answer", he added.

How does he plan to find Nishikata's room ? Unless he had visited before.

"Have you visited Nishikata before ?", I asked.

"Once", Nakai replied, taking a sip from his can.

"Only once ? But I thought you frequently message him ?", I tried to confirm.

"Once a day can hardly be counted as frequent", Nakai chuckled.

Really ? I think Nishikata's phone usually chimed at least twice during each of my previous visits.

A beep from Nakai's phone interrupted us. Nakai looked down to read something on his phone

"Nishikata said yes", Nakai said. He also turned his phone's display towards me so I can verify Nishikata's answer.

'All right, but be quick' the text said.

"Well, I guess I should be going then", I stood up.

"Ano ... Shouldn't we decide where to meet and what to bring ?", Mano suddenly blurted.

Right ... I forgot about that.

* * *

"Are you sure that Nishikata has returned home ?", I asked Nakai for the second time.

"Yes, Takagi-san. He messaged me yesterday", Nakai answered. "Would you like to see the message ?", he asked in return.

I shook my head and refrain from speaking any further. Instead, I followed Nakai and Mano as they lead the way to Nishikata's home. Yes, I know where Nishikata's home is but I would like to avoid revealing that information.

Hence, I choose to walk behind them while organizing my thought and feelings. Nishikata's home is uncharted territory for me. Even if I have been there before, I have no idea what or who I will encounter right now.

'I hope Nishikata's mom is not home', I can feel my stomach churning from that stray train of thought.

'I hope I can find a private time to give Nishikata these study guides', unconsciously I tightened my grip on the large bag that I am carrying.

'I wonder if Nishikata has told anyone that we had been studying together', I sighed while imagining how Yukari's gleeful reaction if she heard such news.

While I would do anything to have Nishikata sitting next to me again, the recent class arrangement and news about his rehabilitation make me wonder if there is some sort of divine intervention that is determined to keep us apart.

'Kami-sama, does my suffering delight you', my heart shouted in protest.

I half expect a roar of thunder or a gust of tornadoes to come and hit me but no such incident happened.

"Takagi-san ... we have arrived", Nakai interrupted my wallowing train of thought.

"So ... do we ring the bell or call Nishikata ?", I asked Nakai for our next action.

"Nishikata cannot open the door for us ... so ...", Nakai pushed the gate and walked inside. Then Nakai waked in and opened the front door as well.

"His mom left both doors unlocked ?", I frowned in confusion.

"His mom left a key with the old lady across the street. Nishikata call her and ask her to unlock both doors", Nakai shrugged.

"Pardon our intrusion ... Nishikata ?", Nakai shouted.

"Come in ...", Nishikata shouted back.

Nakai took the lead and stepped inside, then we all took off our shoes and out on the guest slippers before proceeding. Immediately we saw Nishikata sitting in the living room with the TV turned on but the volume lowered down.

"Hi Nakai ... Takagi-san ... Mano-san", Nishikata greeted each of us in turn.

"We brought oranges ... do you want some ?", Mano said.

"Sure ... Do you need plates ? The kitchen's over there", Nishikata pointed farther back.

"I'll get them", Mano put down the bag and headed toward the kitchen.

"I think my mother left a pitcher of tea in the fridge, you are fine with tea, right ?", Nishikata asked.

"I'll help Mano", I said to Nakai before leaving him alone with Nishikata.

It took several tries but Mano and I managed to find plates and glasses as well as a tray. I put several of them on the tray and return to the living room while Mano took the tea pitcher out of the fridge.

"Yeah, that really sucks", Nakai nodded to whatever Nishikata is asking. Both boys paused their conversation as Mano and I arrange everything on the table. Gingerly Nishikata took an orange and began to peel it.

"So ... any idea when are you going to go home ?", I asked the very first thing on my mind. Nakai and Mano widened their eyes in disbelief.

Yeah ... probably should not have asked that but I got tired of walking on egg shells.

"... I don't know ...", Nishikata replied in a sombre tone. "Depend on the therapy I guess", he added.

"Is the therapy hard ?", Mano asked in a timid tone.

"They massage your leg and feet to prep the muscle, then made me walk between two horizontal bars", he muttered.

"That did not sound too hard", Nakai chimed in.

"... I only manage two steps before collapsing", Nishikata replied.

"It only the first time, right ?", Nakai tried to cheer Nishikata.

"Twice already ... barely last five minutes", Nishikata muttered.

"Well ... the pain can't be that bad, right ?", again Nakai tried to cheer Nishikata.

"... You won't understand ...", Nishikata muttered sullenly.

Nishikata is right, none of us has undergone therapy before. We would not know what it felt like.

"Tell us", I blurted out. "Please make us understand how much it hurt", I pleaded.

Nishikata pondered for a few moments. "Nakai, remember when the P.E teacher punished us with a hundred squat ?"

Nakai nodded. "I remember my legs shaking afterwards. Could not even walk home", he chuckled.

"Now you understand why I am not keen to do that again", Nishikata explained.

"But if you don't do theraphy then you can't go home ?", Mano intervened.

"I guess you are right ... but I can't seem to find the energy to go through", Nishikata sighed.

Silence reigned as each of us ponder about Nishikata's conundrum. We took our time sipping at our tea while we wait for the answer to present itself.

"What about a competition ... Nakai versus Nishikata ?", I offered a solution. "For each minute Nishikata's therapy last, Nakai will do a set number of squats".

"Why me ? Why not you, Takagi-san ?", Nakai frowned.

"Are you not man enough to do it, Nakai ?", I smirked.

"I'll do it if you do it as well", Nakai shot back.

"Are you asking a girl to do a physical challenge ?", I glared at Nakai.

"Please ... stop arguing", Nishikata interrupted our argument. "I appreciate the idea but I don't want to force to go through that pain every three days".

"Yeah ... sorry", Nakai mumbled.

"Errm ... can I use your bathroom ?", Mano asked in a timid voice.

"Sure ... it's inside that bedroom", Nishikata pointed to a door in front of him.

After Mano disappeared inside said room, Nakai inched closer to Nishikata and whispered. "Is there a second bathroom ?"

"Take the stairs, first door to your left", Nishikata chuckled.

After Nakai climbed said stair, Nishikata turned to me. "Do you need to use the bathroom too ?", he raised his eyebrow.

Instead, I took the large bag that I carried. "Additional study guide, where do you want to hide it ?".

"Can you pull out the bottom of that ?", Nishikata pointed to where I am sitting.

I stood and feel along the bottom for any hand hold. Finding one, I give it a pull. Out glide a long drawer with manga and magazines inside. I took everything inside the bag and shove it into the drawer. Thankfully they all fit, and I can push the drawer back without anything sticking out.

"Can you study them in your own ?", I asked. "I don't think your mother wanted me to come over every other day like in the hospital", I frowned.

"Yeah ... sorry I did not reply to any of your message", Nishikata sighed.

"But you are okay, right ? I mean aside from the rehabilitation ...", I gently probed.

"Therapy sucks ... but everything else is fine ... I guess", Nishikata shrugged.

"How about a wager then ?", I tucked a stray strand of hair and titled my head.

"Are you trying to tease me ?", Nishikata narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

I am about to reply when I notice the bedroom door opening. "Message me ... please", I whispered. Nishikata just nodded but said nothing.

Mano come out and re-took her seat. Minuted later Nakai climbed down and our conversation resumed once again. Nishikata munched the rest of his orange and we sipped our drink. Mano even offered to wash the glasses which Nishikata reluctantly agreed. Once again I joined Mano in the kitchen, leaving Nakai to converse with Nishikata.

"I guess this is time we leave then", Nakai sighed as we stood. "Do I need to go across the street and tell the old lady to come over ?", he asked.

"If you don't mind ...", Nishikata answered.

"I will go with you", Mano offered.

"Sorry Nakai, but can I go ahead first ?", I interrupted.

Receiving a nod from Nakai, I collected my bag and rushed to the foyer. After putting on my school and quickly checking that I have left nothing behind, I opened the door and walked out. As I pass the gate, I took a glance to the house in front of me. Luckily the old lady is nowhere to be seen.

"I hope she does not reveal anything to Nakai", I grumbled as I walked down the road.

* * *

As I enter my room, I walked toward my desk and grabbed the topmost sketch paper. Briefly I take note of what is written there before glancing at the clock by my bedside table.

"Nearly seven. Should I continue after dinner ?", I pondered.

A beep from my phone distracted my decision. I glanced over the notification screen and saw Nishikata's name. Quickly I grabbed the phone for a closer look.

"Are you busy ? I would like to confirm what you said earlier today", Nishikata asked in his message.

"Which one ?", I smiled as I typed my reply.

"Something about a wager ?", Nishikata posted his reply.

"What kind of bet do you want to make ?", I asked Nishikata another question.

"What do you mean ?", Nishikata asked.

"I wanted to make a bet about how long your recovery period would last. Are you comfortable with that ?"

"No! I am not", Nishikata send me an angry face.

"Even if you can decide the condition ?", I tried to calm Nishikata down.

"Please explain in detail", Nishikata replied.

"Can you ask your therapist an estimate on when you can return to school ? We can use that estimate to make our bet", I typed my explanation.

For a while there is no reply, forcing me to ponder whether or not I pushed Nishikata too far.

"I will ask", Nishikata finaly send his reply.

I let out a relieved sigh as I read the message. A knock on my door interrupted my dilemma.

"Yui, dinner is ready", my mother's voice chimed in.

"I'm coming Mom", I shouted back.

"Please let me know as soon as possible", I typed in before putting down the phone.

* * *

"Takagi-san ...", I lifted my eyes and saw Mano approaching. She raised the lunch box on her hand in a silent question.

"Let me tidy this first", I sighed as I began collecting text books and notes scattered on my desk.

After I put everything in my bag, I looked up and found Mano have pushed the desk in front of me flush against my desk. She sat down and began unwrapping her lunch box.

As for me, I simply take a triangular package from my lunch bag and tore open the wrapper.

"Itadakimasu ..." I mumbled before taking a bite.

"Would you like some ?", Mano paused before taking a spoonful. "I doubt one onigiri would be enough for you."

"I have two more", I nodded toward my lunch bag. "You can make fried rice too ?", I widened my eyes as I notice the content of Mano's lunch box.

Mano took a mouthful and slightly grimaced. "It's my first try", she explained after swallowing.

Wow ... maybe I should ask her how to make yakisoba.

"Anyway ... did you and Nakai managed to spent time after visiting Nishikata ?", I tried to change the topic.

"We walked to the station together", Mano muttered. "That's okay, I can see him every day at school", she shrugged.

Yeah ... I used to think the same about Nishikata ... until the accident happened.

"That's nice ... you need to make use of that opportunity while you still can", I encourage Mano, who just nodded in reply.

"Did Nishikata contact you afterwards ?", Mano suddenly ask.

"No ... why ?", I frowned in suspicion.

'Did something happen after I leave ?', I thought while reaching for the second onigiri.

"Nakai is thinking to challenge Nishikata ... like you suggested when we visit", Mano sighed. "I don't know whether to talk him out or encourage him."

"Well ... Nishikata seemed to be uncomfortable about it", I grimaced. "Maybe he really hates theraphy ?", I added.

"Yeah ... if we can somehow find something that Nishikata love more than his hathred ...", Mano added in doubtful tone.

'Something that Nishikata love ... Would 100% Unrequited Love qualify ?', I pondered while reaching for the last piece.

"Maybe Nakai know about it ?", I suggest to Mano.

"I'll ask him", Mano nodded in reply.

Mano looked down to find her lunchbox empty when the school bell rang. With a sigh she started tidying up and I follow suit.

* * *

"I have asked my therapist. He said that if I attend each session and willing to do my best the entire time then he estimate about one month before I can walk with crutches", Nishikata message said.

"So, do you think you can do it ?", I typed my reply.

"I am not even sure I wanted to go to the next session", Nishikata's reply popped out.

'What can I do ? Something that Nishikata wanted""

"Let's say you win the bet, what do you want me to do ?", I typed. "Nothing perverted of course", I added before sending it.

'I wonder what his answer will be ...', I patiently waited.

"I want you to stop teasing me", Nishikata's reply finally came.

"But I already stopped", I added a crying face before sending.

"I am pretty sure that you will continue", came his answer.

Well ... he is not totally wrong ... once I figure out how to safely tease him I would probably continue to do so. I guess Nishikata really hated me teasing him.

"How about one day free of teasing for each therapy session", I offered.

'Hopefully that will be enough to persuade him to go to therapy', I sighed

"Two", came his succinct reply.

Two days ! I can only talk to him during the trips to and from school plus maybe on breaks after periods.

"One plus I lent you the last two issues of 100% Unrequited Love", I typed in my counter offer.

"Will you come over and help me study ?", came Nishikata's reply.

"Do you want me to ?", I tried to push the decision back to Nishikata.

"Can you bring them when you come ?", Nishikata asked instead.

'Why does he keep on answering my question with another question ?', I frowned.

"Will you accept one day per session ?", I tried again.

"I want two", came his decision.

Arghh ! Why is he so stubborn. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

I doubt he has therapy every day, most likely every two or three days. That means ten to fifteen sessions in a month, right ?

"How many sessions will you have in a month ?", I asked just to be sure.

With two days for each session then it would be twenty to thirty days of no teasing.

"I think about 10", Nishikata's reply finally came.

"If you can be back in school in the next 30 days then you can have 20 days of free teasing", I typed in my offer.

"What if it takes more than 30 days ?", Nishikata asked.

'Then you will have to endure my teasing everyday for the rest of your life', I cackled with glee.

"I can't say that to Nishikata, he will probably refuse", I sighed. "I need to make sure that he accepts"

"Then you will only have one day of free teasing for each session", I typed in my answer. "But no more than 20 days", I quickly added.

"I accept if you come and help me study", Nishikata replied. "No teasing while studying", he quickly added.

'Damn ... looks like I don't get to tease Nishikata no matter what happened', I let out a frustrated groan.

But at least I got him to agree to go to therapy ... yeah ... mission complete !

* * *

I took out my phone as I arrived at Nishikata's house and read the last message I got from him.

'Sorry Takagi, would you mind studying at my neighbour's house ? Mom said not to allow you inside if she is not around', Nishikata said with an apologizing sticker.

"I wonder if his mother will ever trust me", I sighed.

"Should I knock ?", I muttered to myself as I turned towards the old lady's house.

"Excuse me !", I tried to shout.

"Ara ... young girl ... you are very punctual", the old lady smiled as she looked out of her door. "Come in, the door's unlocked", she added.

With a shrug, I pushed the gate open and closed it again behind me.

"Pardon for the intrusion", I muttered as I stepped inside the house.

"Hey, Takagi ... in here", Nishikata called.

I walked farther back and found him sitting by in front of a dining table that sit four people. A large sliding door leading to the backyard brought plenty of light into the room.

"Sit down, let's begin", Nishikata gestured towards the chair in front of him.

I approached the table, but drag the chair to make it perpendicular to Nishikata. He raised an eyebrow at my action.

"It's easier to teach you this way", I shrugged.

"No teasing", Nishikata rolled his eyes.

Strangely there is no blush adorning his cheek. Has Nishikata developed some sort of immunity towards the opposite gender ?

"Yeah ... I know", I mimicked his gesture in return.

Taking out the memory aide, I put them with my pencil case on the table and put my bag on the floor. Then I sat down and took a deep breath.

"So ... where shall we start ?", I tilted my head.

Nishikata slide his math textbook to me. "Can you explain this one ?", he pointed to a formula in the top of the page.

"Let's see ...", I muttered as I take out a pencil and began scratching some calculation on a blank piece of paper.

And so on it went, after I explain one type of formula, Nishikata would then try to solve some question. Then we continue to the next type until we reach the end of the next page.

"Young girl ... is tea all right with you ?", the old lady called from the nearby kitchen and broke the routine.

"Yes, thank you", I answered back. "Let me help you", I stood and walked toward her.

The old lady prepared a tray with one teapot and two ceramic glasses. There are also two long plates with three daifuku on each. Carefully I hoist the tray and bring it to the table. Afterwards, I poured the pot into one of the glasses.

"Do you want some tea ?", I asked Nishikata while still holding the pot.

"Yes, please", Nishikata answered while still working on his textbook.

Dutifully I filled the other glass as well before putting down the pot. I put one on my side of the table while placing the other in front of Nishikata.

"Thank you", Nishikata muttered with his eyes still glued to his textbook and his hand scribbling continuously.

While sitting down to sip on my tea. I leaned back with my chin resting on the palm of my right hand. With my right elbow supporting my head, I gazed intently at Nishikata.

As if sensing my attention, Nishikata suddenly stopped.

"What is it ?", he frowned while looking back at me.

"I miss that look on your face", I smiled.

"You just couldn't stop teasing, could you", Nishikata shook his head.

"It's a fact ... so I am not teasing", I countered.

"Yeah ... whatever", Nishikata just shrugged before turning back to work on his textbook.

Hmm ... he calmly replied to me ... no sign of any blush and just shrug it off. Definitely different from how he used to react.

"Ne ... Nishikata", I said as I stood forward and leaned down, bringing my face close to his.

Nishikata slightly jolted in surprise as he looked at me. "You are too close, Takagi", he said as he pushed his chair back to give some distance between our faces.

"You are not blushing anymore", I point out. "What happened ?", I asked.

Nishikata bring up his textbook in front of his face, "Please help me with this", he pointed to a set of equations on the next page.

I reached out and put my right hand on top of Nishikata's hand that is holding the textbook.

"Mou ... lighten up a bit, will you", I pouted as I pushed down, bringing the textbook to the table.

'Calm down ... this is just a test', I chanted to distract myself from the feeling of Nishikata's hand under my palm.

Nishikata retracted his hand out of my grip. "Since you obviously cannot stop teasing me, how about we just stop our deal ?", he stared hard at me.

Damn ... I forgot about the therapy deal. No therapy means no Nishikata so that is bad for me.

"All right, I will stop", I sighed in defeat while I grabbed the textbook and began my explanation.

As he listened, Nishikata smiled and took a sip from his glass of tea. His smile somehow put my mood in further decline.

I have my first taste of defeat. It is a bitter taste and looks like the first of many more to come.

* * *

"... young girl it's going to be dark soon", the old lady called out, bringing our study session to a halt.

"She is right, you should go home", Nishikata added after looking at the nearest clock.

Nodding in agreement I began to tidy up. As I open my bag, I noticed the two books I left inside.

"Nishikata ...", I called out to get his attention as slightly I pulled out both books to show him.

"Ah, thank you", Nishikata smiled. "Suzue-san already knows", he added.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I slide both books across the table towards Nishikata.

"Thank you for your help and sorry I could not walk you to the door", Nishikata grimaced.

"That's fine", I smiled as a sliver of question popped into my mind. "Will your mother come and pick you up ?", I asked.

Nishikata pointed to a folded wheelchair at the corner of the room. "My mother has to do a lot of overtime to cover her absence during my treatment", he shrugged.

Nishikata's answer sparked another train of thought on my brain.

"Hey Nishikata, how you will go to school ?", I asked.

"I don't know ... maybe I will ask one of the boys to give me a ride ?", he trailled off in doubt. "Anyway ... you need to hurry", he suddenly added.

"Ah ! you are right", hurriedly I grabbed by belongings. "Suzue-san, thank you for having me", I called out, hoping that the old lady can hear me before rushing out.

However as I went home, one thing kept churning in my mind.

... I wonder if Nishikata will allow me to give him a ride ...

* * *

"... just ... a ... little ... more ...", I groaned in between pushing down on my legs.

I pulled my brake as I passed the gravel road leading to the park, bringing my bike to halt.

"Woah ...", I yelled as the bike tilted slightly to the side. Quickly I jumped down from my saddle to steady the handlebar.

"Gotcha", someone said behind me.

I looked back and saw Nomura holding the rear end of my bike.

I swing my right leg over so that I now stood facing my bike with my left hand on the handlebar and my right hand on the saddle. "Thank you for your help Nomura-san", I said afterwards.

"No problem", he smiled. "What are you carrying ?", he gestured towards the two boxes stacked on my rear rack.

"Old books and magazines", I answered while trying to turn my bike around.

Nomura let the rear end go but stayed close by.

"Are you bringing them to recycle center ?", he raised his eyebrow.

Should I say yes ? But then he might offer to walk with me there.

"Not really ...", I tried a vague answer as I pushed my bike forward. Nomura slightly tilted his head in response.

"I wanted to practice carrying heavy items," I shrugged while continuing to push my bike.

'Hopefully that is enough to appease him', I prayed.

Nomura seemed to mull over my answer as he kept on walking behind my bike.

'Come on ... leave me alone ...', I muttered.

"I could help you", Nomura said all the sudden.

I turned around and stared at him in disbelief. "What do you mean ?", I asked.

"You wanted to practice carrying someone on your bike, right ?", Nomura looked back at me.

"I said heavy items", I tried to counter.

"I can help you to balance the load, so you don't have to worry about tipping over like earlier", Nomura answered with a smile.

I give Nomura a look over. He has a thin built and somewhat taller than me. That means he should be slightly taller than Nishikata and probably also slightly heavier.

"How much time can you spare ?", I relented.

Nomura took out his phone. "Thirty minutes assuming we only went around here", he calculated.

I stopped my bike. "Help me to unload the boxes", I said.

Nomura slightly lifted the rear end of my bike, allowing me to engage the rear stand. Then he deftly unhooks the cord wrapped around the two boxes before lifting the top one and putting it down on the side of the road. Carefully I lifted the bottom one and put it on top of the other. Then I release the rear stand and took my position in front of the saddle.

I felt the bike shook slightly as Nomura took his position. "Ready", he signaled.

I pushed down hard on the pedal and felt the bike slightly inched forward. Quickly I put my other feet on the opposite pedal and pushed. As the bike started to move, I tried to exert more pressure on the pedal.

"Whooa !", I yelped as I felt myself titling sideways.

"I got you", Nomura snatched my shoulder, preventing me from falling.

"Thanks", I sighed in relief.

"No problem", Nomura replied. "Shall we try again ?", he inquired.

I nodded in reply before taking my position. This time I tried to not overdo myself as the bike crawled forward. I divided my focus between trying to keep the path straight and pushing on the pedals.

"Gah !", I cried as my feet slipped from the pedal.

Luckily Nomura managed to put both hands on my stomach in time while planting both feets on the ground.

"Thanks", I took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"This is getting too dangerous", Nomura said. "I think we should stop."

"You are right", I let out a defeated sigh.

"Wait here", Nomura replied.

I felt Nomura stood up and moments later felt the bike slightly titled forward as the rear stand is engaged. I dismounted and turned around to see him approached me carrying both boxes.

"Do you think you can handle one ?", Nomura asked. "I will carry the other one for you", he offered.

"Don't you have something to do in ...", I peeked at my phone. " ... twenty-five minutes ?"

Nomura nodded. "Hopefully that is enough to walk you near your house ?", he shrugged as he put one box on the rear carrier of my bike and the other one on the ground.

"Let me know if we went the opposite direction to where ever it is you need to go", I said as I secured the box and pushed the bike forward.

It only took about fifteen minutes to walk from here to my house. As long as Nomura does not need to go to the opposite direction, there should be enough time.

"Is it Nishikata ?", Nomura suddenly asked. "The person that you wanted to carry ?", he added.

Is he a mind reader or am I really that obvious ?

"What will you do if I said that the person is you ?", I tried to deflect his question with another question.

"I am honored", he smiled. "But would rather you not do that", he winced.

"Why not ?", I pressed him for more detail.

"If someone from school saw us, they would think that I forced you to carry me", Nomura explained. "That would bring me a bad reputation"

I nodded, his explanation certainly make sense.

"But I don't mind carrying you if you sat in the back ...", Nomura trailed off.

Is he offering to give me a ride on my bike ? Or is he hinting at something else ?

"Is that your way of asking me out ?", I decided to ask him directly.

"Will you go out with me, Takagi-san ?", Nomura smiled.

Wow ... this guy is very confident ... a bit unusual for a middle schooler.

"Sorry ... not interested in a relationship", I smiled and turned him down.

"I see ...", Nomura gave a short reply.

I gave Nomura a quick glance. His kept a calm expression on his face, in fact his expression barely change. This guy has a good poker face ... unlike Nishikata ...

Damn it ... why do I have to be reminded of Nishikata right now.

"Ah ... I need to go the other way", Nomura exclaimed as we passed an intersection and I took the right turn.

Wordlessly I stopped, kicked on the bike rear stand and untie the line securing the box. Nomura put the other box on top and waited while I re-tied them to my rear rack.

"See you tomorrow at school", Nomura gave me a smile and start going to the left.

I kicked off my rear stand and gave the handlebar a determined push.

"Oh ... Takagi-san", Nomura suddenly called my name.

I turned around and saw him looking back at me.

"You might need to do some leg training ...", Nomura smiled. " ... so you can safely carry Nishikata", he added before turning around and walked away.

'Damn it ! Am I really that obvious ?', I grumbled as I pushed my bike along.

* * *

I think that I managed to covey most of the points I wanted. Hopefully in the next chapter we can finally see the fruit of Takagi's and Nishikata's labor. As usual, please tell me if you notice anything that I could improve.

I am not really sure when I can post the next chapter since right now I have very little clue on what to write. As I also have pointed out in the beginning, finding time to write is difficult. I do have a general idea on key points that should happen, but I don't have any scenes written so all of them need to be created from blank.


End file.
